


Angelic Feelings

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Insecure Castiel, Jealous Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Smut, Vampires, Weeping Angels - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting against the force of the Weeping Angels Dean is drawn to his angel in a trench coat and struggles to come to terms with his feelings. Castiel is jealous whenever Dean meet someone else and wants to show him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too close for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic and English is not my first language so there is probably a lot of grammatical mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> The first few chapters is short, but they get longer.

The black Shevy Impala 67 coughed its way up a dusty road. It parked in front of an old and worn house, windows dark and dirty and for a while the silence after the car's rumble was gone were deafening.

"How can anyone even live here?" Dean glanced at his brother with a questioning look.

Sam lifted his shoulders and shook his head so his long dark hair danced around a skinny face.

  
"Lets just see what’s going on." He said and went for the door. The brothers stood on the porch looking at each other. Nothing felt out of the ordinary and Sam pursed his lips looking around.

"This isn’t right. There’s nothing here!" Sam was sure.

"The paper said that a female jogger was screaming as she got pulled in from the street. And she came out alive." Dean knocked on the door with loud knocks and soon after an elderly man looked angry up at them.

"What do you want, I ain’t buying."

Dean, totally against Sam's agreement, told the old man why they were there and the man opened the door, looked franticly around before he dragged them inside.

"I told you people I don’t want to see you anymore. The whole village already thinks I’m going crazy!"

"What do you mean? We haven’t been here before." Sam looked alarmed.

The old man rested his hands on the table to get closer to the brothers. Dean leaned back and away, but the old man told them about the woman who had helped him to get rid of a ghost.

"She threw salt around and made a mess, and then she was waving around with an iron pipe or something before she burned some dusty pillow. I have no idea why it worked, but the nasty thing has been quiet ever since."

 

Back in the car the brothers just looked confused at each other. They didn’t need to say anything; they knew what the other one thought. Someone beat them to a job, and a woman at that. At the motel Sam kept walking back and forth over the floor. He and his brother occasionally came across other hunters, but there were very few women in the business, and he was pretty sure they had met them all. Sam settled on the idea of contacting Ellen, if somebody knew, it was her. Sam looked up as his brother came into the room.

"Dean, where is Cas these days?"

Dean tensed before turning to face his brother.

"Dunno. Haven’t seen the guy since last week."

"I know. That’s why I wonder where he is. He usually comes by once a week. At least."

"Well, maybe he's got other things to do, it’s not like we can’t handle things ourselves."

Dean turned around under the excuse of looking through his bag. He couldn’t tell his brother about Cas. Last weekend all three of them had been out drinking. Sam, as always, went back to the motel early in the night, so he was left alone with Cas. He didn’t mind. Cas was a very funny drunk, so Dean didn’t even get annoyed when he stumbled over and ruined Dean’s chances of charming a pretty blonde. When they finally agreed to go outside they was both laughing and walking funny. Dean had grabbed a hold of Cas’ trench coat as they stumbled down the street, and Cas threw his arm over Deans shoulders. They stopped outside the motel room laughing at something Dean had said.

"Dean, you really are funny."

"Well, don’t sound so surprised, Cas." Dean said and patted his buddy’s back, about to go inside. But he didn't move away like he planned. Instead he was looking into those familiar eyes, as blue as the ocean. The side of his eyes were at the moment covered in pretty smiling wrinkles.

Dean realized that he barely had heard Cas laughing and that his smile managed to light up around him.

"You don’t smile enough." Dean said before he could stop himself. What was that? He couldn’t talk like that to him! Cas who had his hand on Deans shoulder moved it so it rested on his cheek. They were standing really close; Dean could even feel the heat coming from Cas’ body. A part of Dean told him to jut get the hell away from this situation before it turned into something he didn't understand. A different part, definitely the drunk part, wanted to know what happened.

"Dean. I always seem to calm down when I am looking into your eyes."

Dean cleared his voice embarrassed, trying to pull away from Cas’ direct look. Okay, that's it, he didn't need to know anymore.

"I will smile more at you." Cas muttered and leaned closer.

"Whoa, Cas, stop! Don’t say another word."

Cas shut his mouth with a hurt look on his face. Dean sighed.

"I’m sorry buddy. We had a great time, I just don’t want to mess it up."

"Mess it up, how?"

"With one of us saying something stupid." Dean took a step away and turned towards the door.

"By one of us you mean me, don't you?" Cas looked at him, serious again.

Dean put his hand on Cas’ arm that was back on his shoulder and let his head fall down.

"What did you think I was going to say, Dean?"

Dean looked up again and ignored the little jolt in his stomach he always got when Cas said his name like that.

"I don’t know, Cas. I… Sorry, can we let this go?"

Cas pulled back and let his eyes glide from the top and down over Dean, and then back up again.

"We are still friends right?" Cas said.

"Yes, don't be stupid. Of course we are."

"You might need some time." And then he was gone. Immediately Dean felt cold and lonely.

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. Of course he would be cold; he was standing outside in the middle of the night!

"Dean… Are you alright? Dean!"

Sam’s voice reached through and his thoughts about Cas faded.

"Sorry. I’ll go out and get us something to eat." Dean grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut behind him.


	2. That's what she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the new hunter in town, and call Cas for help

Sam woke up the next morning and glanced over at his brother’s bed. Empty. Sam sat up with a groan and padded barefoot into the bathroom. A few minutes later with a cup of coffee in his hand he was getting ready to leave. Dean still hadn't shown up so Sam figured he could go for a run instead of waiting around. Dean had probably met a girl; it would be just like him.

As Sam was running a girl came up beside him. She had long dark hair flowing over her shoulders. He could barely see her face under the caps but she smiled up at him and Sam turned red. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and said hello.

"Hello back." She answered and kept running. Sam kept running too, what else should he be doing? She was the one that came up to him.

"I think you have been looking for me."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled even more and Sam had to smile back. Her long legs were tanned and she looked like she could run all day. Well, so could he.

"We both visited the house with the ghost problem."

Sam stopped. "It was you."

The girl came back and stopped in front of Sam. Her eyes were deep brown and clinkled in a smile.

"You look surprised."

"Well. I never thought… I mean, you don’t look like a hunter, no offence."

"Some taken!" She laughed and punched his shoulder. "I'm doing a very good job, so you should thank me."

"Who are you?"

"Rosita."

Sam nodded. "That’s an unusual name. Pretty."

Rosita smiled. "So what’s yours?"

"Sam."

 

Dean returned to their room to find it empty and he couldn't help the litte shock that shot through his body with that. A note from Sam told him the guy was out running, so Dean fell down on one of the beds with a groan. He had gone out to a bar last night, and ended up going home with the bartender. He felt a lot better from last night, and since the room was empty maybe he could catch up on some of the sleep he had lost.

Sam wasn't alone when he came thorugh the door and woke up Dean from his sleep.

"Common man, tell me you're not going to throw me out of here for you to bang this chick before we leave?" Dean frowned and forced back his laugh at the scantalized look on his little brother's face.

Sam pursed his lips and sent an angry glare in his direction before he told his brother what he knew and after that they sat down around the jiggly camping table in the room to talk about the job. Dean pretended he didn't see how his brother glanced over at the girl whenever he thought no one was looking.

Dean threw a towel at Sam the moment Rosita left them.

"You are hot for her." He said.

"I’m not!" Sam denied.

"Oh, come on, Sammy, I know you wished I wasn't here when you get in so you could have tricked her into your bed. And I can see it, she is really pretty. Just a shame she didn’t tell the truth."

Sam turned red and let one hand slide through his hair and looked confused at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she definitely did not look like a hunter. We know the few women that hunt, and this one looks more like a demon to me."

"No way!" Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He couldn't admit that he had the same thought because she had turned out so nice!

"Let’s call on Cas, he might see what she is." Sam muttered.

"What about Ellen, have you talked to Ellen?" Dean asked a little too enthusiastic.

Sam tilted his head.

"Why do we talk to Ellen if this Rosita-girl is a demon?"

"Just to be sure."

"Dean, it makes just as much sense to call Cas for this one."

"Okay, I’ll call the guy!" Dean said angrily.

He nodded slowly before he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes to send a thought to Cas. Just a moment after he stood in the middle of the room. Dean got up and measured his friend from head to toe. He looked like before, his hair was a little bit messier, his clothes were a bit dirty and his eyes felt a little bluer. Dean took a deep breath. Get a grip, man.

"Are you ok?" Sam looked anxiously at Cas, but was met with a confused look.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been gone for over a week." Sam shrugged.

Cas nodded slowly and turned to look at Dean who refused to look at him.

"Well, I was… otherwise occupied."

"Sure." Sam took up his phone and answered a call.

Sam went outside to talk in private. Dean and Cas was quiet for a moment. Dean was desperate to start a conversation, but suddenly he didn't know what to say. He wanted to punch his own head for his stupidity. This was Cas for crying out loud. It wasn't like he was going to really say anything about what went down between them anyway. 

"So… How you been?" Cas eyes were wide as he looked up at his friend. A friend he had done everything for. He didn’t understand it, but there was something about him that made sense. Cas trusted that man with his own life, and that was quite the achievement for a mere mortal.

"Come on, Cas. You never ask me that, and you don’t have to start now just because of our… well, you know."

Cas nodded and felt sort of rejected, but he didn’t move or say another word. Dean sat down on the bed feeling bad that he had snapped at him, again. He didn’t know what was going on. He couldn't sit still, so instead he got up to walk around the room. Just as Sam got back in, Dean poured whiskey into a cheap glass and let the strong liquid burn its way down his throat. He growled low.

"So, what'd she say?"

"She is on her way to the next city."

"What? So now she's avoiding us? That’s not suspicious at all."

"I know, I know. But she said it was urgent."

Dean scoffed sarcastically and poured another drink in his glass and drank it, Cas looked demonstratively the other way and for a moment it looked like Sam wanted to ask what was going on with them.

"What is it with this girl?" Cas tilted his head back to look up at Sam.

"Well, she got here before us and drove out a ghost, and now she's on the run. Dean suspect she might be something other than a hunter."

"Why?"

"Because she gives out some really weird vibes!" Dean said irritated.

Cas turned slowly to Dean and focused his blue eyes on him so seriously that Dean moved uneasy.

"Sam, did she say where she went?" Cas asked still looking intently at Dean.

Sam told him, and with a loud flab of his wings, Cas was gone.

"So dramatic." Dean breathed out.

"What is going on between you two?" Sam accused.

Dean shook his head and lifted the bottle of whiskey, all the way up to his lips this time.

"We had an argument, I might have hurt his feelings. He is kind of touchy!"

"You have to think about how you talk to that poor guy, Dean!"

"Oh, He’ll get over it."

"Yeah, if you apologize, maybe." Sam said under his breath. Dean pretended he didn’t hear him and grabbed the keys and his duffle bag.

"Whoa, whoa! Give me the keys." Sam insisted.

"No way!" Dean pulled his hand away before Sam reached it.

Sam won the argument; after all, Dean did not want to crash his Baby. They drove in the same direction as Rosita was headed. Dean thought about what Sam had said. Was it necessary to apologize to Cas? It was not like they actually had an argument. They had… flirted. Kind of. And then he had shut it all down and blamed it on Cas.

 

The moment they got into town they knew that something had happened. It was like the town had shut down. Lights were out and the streets empty. Sam sent a quick glance at Dean as they pulled into the side of the stree. Both froze when there was a voice on the radio. The familiar voice said that it was a battle between two powers, too strong for anyone to take. It told them to turn around and leave. Dean had already pulled out his gun, ready to fight.

"Its Cas." He said to Sam.

"Damn it, what’s going on? What is that idiot up to now?" Dean let one hand run over his face as he tried to keep calm.

Sam clenched his jaw and kept driving very slow down the main street looking for something suspicious. Suddenly there was a flash of bright lights, so bright Sam jammed in the breaks and the both of them had to protect their eyes.

"Dean…" A broken voice came over the radio before it went silent.


	3. Hurt the angel, hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find Cas and help him get to safety, but they are being followed

Dean sat up still clinging to his gun.

"Sam, did you hear that! It was Cas. He is in serious trouble!"

"I heard that. But you heard him. He told us not to come, it’s too dangerous!"

"What?" Dean spat at Sam.

"We have absolutely no idea what we are up against here!"

Dean shook his head and went back to open the trunk and get out a better gun.

"Well, you know what that light means, so I’m going in." Dean said.

"I know, and I love Cas too, we just have to be smart about it."

The brothers hid in the shadows as they approached the building where the lights came from. It wasn’t hard to hide because of the darkness in the entire town. They covered for each other as they got into the building. Almost half of the building was in ruins and all they could hear was sparks of electricity and creaking sounds from bending wood. Dean pulled out his demon knife and held his gun with the other. As they split up, Sam and Dean exchanged looks of good luck. They never said that to each other, it could be bad luck, but they always gave each other one last glance before separating. Dean turned around the corner and the first thing he saw was the nude trench coat sticking out from under part of the building. He rushed over and shook the angels arm.

"Dean. You shouldn’t be here." His voice was weak, like a whisper.

"Tough, I’m here now, and I will get you out."

"No, they will be back, you have to go."

Dean pursed his lips and instead of answering he yelled at Sam. Together they lifted up the wall that covered Cas’ body and pulled him out before carrying him to the car. Dean was driving out of town as Sam tried to find out where Cas was hurt the most. Cas went in and out of consciousness. The darkness outside was flying by and soon Dean drove up to a motel. Dean got Cas into the room as Sam drove off to get supplies.

"Dean, they will know where I am."

"I’m not going anywhere. So who was it?"

Cas opened his shirt to look at the wound. He was bleeding from a stab wound to the side of his stomach. Dean applied pressure whit a damp towel and Cas groaned in pain and his head fell back on the bed.

"Damn it Cas! Tell me what happened!"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean looked at Cas’ face. He was bruised and bloody. With another towel he started to wash of the blood, but Cas sat up.

"Dean, this really isn’t necessary."

"How do you mean?"

"Look at my wound."

Dean removed the towel pressed to Cas’ stomach and looked blankly at it. It was just a light scarring left.

"It’s your angel mojo isn’t it?"

Cas smiled. "But thank you for taking care of me, Dean."

Dean felt the jolt to his stomach and a slight blushing in his face. He got up from the bed.

"Whatever. You still need to take a shower."

 

Dean used the towel to clean his hands of Cas’ blood when the door opened. He looked up, thinking it would be Sam, but instead he looked at Rosita and an older man in a suit.

"Where is he?"

"There’s no one here." Dean said nonchalant.

She had a cold laugh as she walked towards the bathroom. Dean stepped in between the bathroom and Rosita with the demon knife in front of him.

"What are you going to do?"

"For starters, am I going to kill you, and then maybe I’ll ask questions."

Rosita stayed in front of him.

"You play all tough, but deep down; we all know that you are afraid."

"Who are you?" Dean pointed at her.

"I am the one that is going to have a talk with your man in the shower. Maybe I’ll let him live, maybe not."

She was about to push past him when Cas walked into the room. He stared from Dean to Rosita and back again.

"We were just looking for you."

"Yes, I bet you were."

"Oh, don’t be like that Castiel. We just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Right, we are not good enough for you."

Cas didn’t answer that.

"Since we know how difficult you can be, we have decided to use some leverage."

"What do you mean?"

"Say goodbye to your boy toy, Castiel."

Rosita reached out to Dean at the same time as Cas threw himself at him.

"What the…" Dean gasped as it went dark and all he could hear was Cas who screamed: “NOOO!”


	4. Stabbing pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is captured and tortured by Rosita while Sam and Cas desperately search for him

Cas sat on Deans bed till Sam came back. He had to tell him what had happened to his brother. He had to tell him that Rosalie was not the sweet girl she pretended to be, but a rather shady example of an angel. She belonged to the oldest of angels and yet she wasn’t very high on the rank. She would always find a way to play with the minds of those who were against her. Now, because of Cas, she might have sent Dean of to some alternate world, or to some horrible place on this earth. The room smelled of Dean, his shampoo that most likely came from himself as he had just showered in it. It also smelt of gunpowder, sweat and whiskey. Cas liked that. It made him feel… home. Dean had never tried to impress Cas, nor had he wanted him to be anything he wasn’t. Everyone Cas knew, wanted him to be something else, someone to do the job, nothing more, nothing less. After he met the Winchester boys, Cas had started to think more for himself. That had caused him a lot of trouble, including this.

"Cas! How can we get Dean back?"

"I will find him, Sam. I’ll look everywhere, and you have to too, in case he is in this timeline."

"Timeline?" Sam looked startled.

"They are called the Weeping Angels."

Cas told him about how the angel could send people into another timeline, just as punishment. If that was the case and they didn’t find Dean in time, he would have to live his life in another time. He could be anywhere between the dawn of time till the end of time.

Sam let one hand slide through his hair with his eyes almost filling with tears.

"How did it happen? Maybe we can figure out where he went from that?"

Cas shook his head.

"I’ll find him." He said loud and with a flap of his wings he was gone. Sam kicked a chair and it crashed against the wall on the other side of the room.

 

Dean opened his eyes just to look up in a white ceiling. He felt cold and he wanted to get up and get dressed. He realized that he was strapped to a bench, all of his body hurt and when he tried to move, he almost passed out from the pain. He tried calling for Cas, but he knew it was no use. He would die here, and he didn’t even know where “here” was!

"Well, well, well." A female voice said from behind him. Dean tried to lay still, but that voice was too familiar, and just the thought of it let him know that more pain would come his way. He couldn’t see her, but he felt her as she stabbed him in the thigh. He screamed out, and heard her cold laugh as she pulled out the knife and stabbed him again.

Dean had no idea for how long this had been going on, he kept passing out, between her questions about Cas. She wanted to know what he was up to, who he was with and what his weaknesses was. Dean didn’t think Cas had any weakness. He was always strong, even when he was beat up. He could heal himself and he wasn’t scared of anything. That made him pretty damn strong, Dean thought. The only thing Cas wasn’t good at, was people and emotions. He was awkward and weird, but Dean liked that, he found it kind of cute. He tried to remember Cas’ deep and calm voice as he spoke. His blue eyes that stared directly into your soul and that pretty mouth that almost never smiled. Dean found that as long as he could cling to that, he would feel a little better.

 

Cas found a quiet spot in heaven. He tried to listen for a voice that called at him. Like always there were many distressed signals, but none of them came from the one he longed for. He tried not to panic. He knew that the Weeping Angel that got to Dean could do much harm, both physically and to his brain. Cas imagined how bad Dean was hurt, and he felt his pulse rise. He could not let this happen! This was his own fault and now he had to fix it. He just had to locate Rosita and stop her from harming him even more.

Cas was looking for Dean for three days. Sam got more and more anxious and mad, as Cas grew really scared of what had happened. He heard a rumor that Rosita was hiding in an old shackle on the other side of the country, so Cas went looking for her. As he got into the room the first thing he saw was a lot of blood. There was blood on the floor and on the walls. Then he saw the bench in the middle of the room where somebody was chained. The green shirt and blue ripped jeans was enough sign that this had to be Dean. Cas stood by him in a flash and loosened the chains. Cas knew Dean was in pain so he didn’t try to wake him, but Dean opened his eyes and tried to back away.

"It’s me, Dean." Cas said.

Dean seemed to calm a little, but it was hard to tell as his face was all covered in blood and scars. His eyes was puffed and almost closed, his hair was stiff from dried blood and Cas had to swallow at the sight of all his stab wounds. He wasn’t stabbed in any major arteries, but Cas knew that this was just as bad. They had hurt him to get him to talk.

"I’m so sorry for putting you through this." Cas muttered.

The weeping angel suddenly stood in the door hissing angry at Cas.

"You will not win this time, Rosita!" Cas yelled.

"Oh, don’t get carried away." Her voice was smooth.

Cas put his hands on Dean in the same moment as Rosita took one step into the room, and let out his wings. He made one big flab and then he was gone with Dean in his arms. Cas landed in the bunker and laid Dean on the coach. Cas put his hand on his cheek and started to heal him. Dean looked up in his blue eyes.

"Cas… Your wings… They… are beautiful." He whispered and fell back, passing out.


	5. Shiny Black Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has trouble sleeping and is drunk in the living room when Cas appears. Dean wants to know about his wings.

Dean sat up in his bed covered in sweat, panting heavily. He could not take this anymore. He had tried to sleep for almost a week now, but every time he closed his eyes, the memories came back. He pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and walked into the kitchen. The room felt warm and familiar, he knew he was safe there so why did he feel so sacred all the time? He had been through worse than this.

Dean got up and walked into the living room. The big table in the middle was covered in all kinds of books, one lamp was still on and Sam’s laptop was laying in the mess. His little brother was always working on something. Dean opened the bar and took out a bottle of whiskey and a glass before walking over to the couch. He poured the liquid in the class and swallowed it all in one big sip. He kept going until the room started spinning and he rested against some soft pillows. Maybe this could help him sleep.

A fluttering sound made him open his eyes and he looked up in a familiar face. Dean didn’t say anything, he only kept staring up at the angel. His blue eyes were calming and he remembered Cas saying the same thing about his eyes. That made him smile.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean lifted one hand as if he wanted to know if Cas was really there. Cas grabbed his shoulders helping him up.

"You know, Cas. I feel like I am floating. Like… I’m in space."

"You are drunk."

"Damn right I am."

"What is bothering you?"

Dean stood in front of Cas swinging slightly from one side to the other.

"Did you really save me, Cas?" He asked in a husky low voice.

"Yes, Dean. You are safe here. Why don’t you sit down?"

"Yeah, maybe I should." As he lifted the bottle to his lips Cas looked at him before reaching out for it. He put it on the table and turned back to Dean who was staring at something over his shoulder. There was nothing there. Cas checked.

"What are you looking at?"

"I could have sworn I saw your wings. They were black, shining black. So… proud you know. Shining really, and so big, I mean huge!" He stared up at Cas who nodded slowly, looking uncertain at once.

"Do you want me to help you back to bed? You are still worn from…" His voice faded as he remembered the horrible shape Dean had been in.

"I… I don’t want… I can’t sleep without it all coming back."

"You can sleep here then. I’ll guard you."

Dean looked at Cas, but how could he have thought he was kidding. Cas didn’t do that.

"Thanks, I think the bed is okay." He said and tried to get up with a groan. Cas grabbed his arm just in time, or he would have fell over the table.

Dean stopped inside his room and looked down at Cas. The light was shining in his hair, and reminded him of his wings.

"Cas… Why can’t I see your wings now?"

"Dean, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Just tell me."

Cas let one hand slide through his hair, leaving it in a mess.

"In a fight we are all a bit vulnerable, and I had to fight as well as getting you out of there. The shield that keeps my wings hidden from the human eyes was compromised."

"So I could see your wings if you wanted me to?"

Cas stared into his eyes before answering. "You could, but we usually don’t show our wings to anyone unless for special occasions."

Dean nodded and took a step toward his bed, but he stopped again.

"I could see the other angel too, you know."

"Rosita? How do you mean?"

"I mean I could see her true form."

Cas came close like he often did. Their faces were just inches apart and Dean could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"That’s what I see when I close my eyes. She looked like stone, but she moved too fast! In one moment she stared at me with those empty eyes and teeth like a vampire, in the next she had stabbed me or scratched me with her long which-like nails."

"Dean, I’m sorry."

"Yeah, I know. I wish I only saw her blonde appearance instead of that scary outfit."

"Did I scare you too?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Dean lifted his eyes to look into Cas’ blue ocean. He realized his hands were clinging to the trench coat as he needed help to stand straight. Dean looked down at his lips and noticed Cas’ eyes widened as Dean leaned closer. He didn’t know what made him do it, but it felt right as their lips met, ever so light. He pulled back and met a pair of confused blue eyes looking straight at him. Dean leaned closer and pressed his lips against the angel’s again. He lingered a bit this time, and just as he started to pull away he could feel that Cas kissed him back. Dean grabbed his coat and felt Cas’ hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

Dean had been close to Cas before. Hell, he’d just been rescued from certain death, and in those moments he always crushed against his body. They had also hugged several times, but that was not the same. Dean felt the entire body tense as he felt his buddy’s firm body against his own in an intimate way like this. He had one hand around his waist and the other one over his shoulders. Cas’ hands were strong on his hips. Cas’ tongue was soft and careful as it eagerly met his.

Dean felt his heart jump and the feeling he got inside his stomach was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he moaned of pleasure. Dean opened his eyes and forgot everything. Behind Cas he could see them again. Those powerful wings reached all the way to the ceiling, it even looked as if they bent a bit against it. They were spreading out making Dean feel safe and kind of small. They were so strong and shiny. He remembered what Cas had said about them only showing during a fight or at special occasions. This was not a fight so that must mean this was a special occasion. Dean had stopped kissing and reached out to touch one of them but Cas pulled back. They both stared at each other.

"Dean. What was this?"

Dean came to his senses. He had kissed Cas. Cas!? What the hell was he thinking?

"I… This never happened!" He said firmly, letting one hand slide over his face in confusion. Suddenly he wasn’t so drunk anymore.

"What do you mean it never happened? It just did."

Dean groaned and sat down on his bed.

"We… How… I mean, this was not… It was not supposed to happen!"

"I know. You only kiss beautiful girls."

"Exactly!"

"But you kissed me." Cas said wondering.

Dean kept looking at Cas who was smiling slightly.

"You don’t have to look so happy about it."

"Why? I think it felt nice. I have only kissed two girls, and I know this was different."

"Stop talking, Cas. I don’t want you mention this to anyone!"

Cas tilted his head a little as if he was confused.

"I mean it! I’m really drunk, and I can’t deal with this right now. So just promise me that you won’t tell!"

"Okay, Dean. If it is that important to you, I won’t tell."

"It is. Now… get out of my room, and just… good night, Cas." He said as he lay down on the bed.

He heard a soft fluttering from the wings and the room went silent. Dean lifted one hand and touched his lips. His body had really reacted on that kiss and Cas’ lips were so much softer and better than he could have imagined. Dean looked down his body and felt the straining in his jeans. He groaned in frustration. This was just too much to take in at once.

Dean tossed from one side to the other. How was he supposed to get sleep after this? Why had he even kissed him? It had to be because he had felt alone and a bit scared. Not that he would admit it, but being in Cas’ arms, protected by his angelic strength and those powerful wings had given him exactly what he needed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their kiss. Sam and Dean go on a hunt and Dean still struggles with his feelings.

_The taste of whiskey lingered on his lips, as did the smell of shampoo. He ran his hands through his hair again and it stood out in every direction, but he didn’t notice. No matter how much of a cliché it was, Cas had found a quiet space in a cloud. He knew no one would disturb him there, so he laid down in the puffyness. Cas just didn’t know what to make of it. It wasn’t like he ever expected it to happen. He liked Dean. He always had. Dean was the best friend he had, they could talk about everything, and they trusted each other. Cas always felt warm when he was with him, a good feeling of satisfaction and a slight tingling he never really understood._  
_Cas rolled around looking down on earth. Down there, far away, those small humans ruled a world the best they could. Cas had often looked down on them, and he had to answer the calls from his charges. From the day he met the Winchester boys he wasn’t able to resist their charm and keep track of their exciting lives._  
_"I could have sworn I saw your wings." Dean had said. Cas took a deep breath. He always knew that he would see them one day. They often fought together. But he had tried to touch them when they kissed. That was different. Showing your wings to someone in that situation was really intimate and rare. Cas looked on his back. His wings spread out and he would have enjoyed it if Dean touched them, maybe too much. He had to pull back before it went too far. And Dean obviously agreed as he said they never should talk about what happened. Cas licked his lips slowly and the taste of whiskey was still making him confused._

Back on earth Dean sat up in his bed when Sam walked past and knocked twice on his door to tell him they got a case. His head started spinning and then the memories of what had happened last night came back. He let himself fall back on the pillow with a long sigh and a hand over his eyes. Cas and his stupid closeness! Why did he have to stand so close while he talked to him?

Sam was already sitting at the table eating from a bowl with some cereal. He raised one brow as Dean sat down with a cup of coffee. He knew his brother was struggling after the angel attack but they didn’t talk about it.

"There’s this country club that have a problem with electricity and things disappearing, and now they lost two of their biggest members in just a week."

"A week huh?"

  
"Yeah! So I think we should take a look, if you are up for it."

  
"Of course I’m up for it. Stop with that… worrying thing you got going, I’m fine." Dean waved his arms around a little too much and Sam just nodded.

"Sure."

As they drove Sam nodded of and Dean had time to think. He could not deny what had happened last night, so instead he had to find some kind of explanation. Dean stared out the window thinking through the events. He had never been the kind of guy that dealt with his feelings in any way, he usually just suppressed them. He waited until the feelings became bearable so he could lock them into the closet in his brain where he stuffed the other feelings. He knew that, but he never talked about that either. Sam was the talker between them. He talked about his feelings, and thought that putting words to whatever was going on, they could fix it. Dean would rather grab a bottle of whatever strong liquid he could find and find someone that could make him forget.

That was another thing Dean sat there thinking about. When he needed time to get past things he either used time on his car, or he spend time with a girl until he got the comfort he needed. So, yesterday he was in the bunker, drunk and unable to get out and meet up with a girl. There was Cas. He showed up when Dean was vulnerable, and as he was being so nice, helping him back into bed, and even talked about what was on his mind, Dean just… Well, he hadn’t thought it through when it happened, but he was sure it was because he just could use a little comfort. That’s it, Dean thought to himself, even smiling a little. It was nothing, just him trying to forget about that horrible Weeping Angel trying to get information out of him.

Sam and Dean worked the case like it was routine. They talked to witnesses, met with the families left behind after those who were murdered, and they talked to the manager at the country club. It was a couple who owned the place and the wife ordered them to have dinner on the house.  
"We didn’t ask for help at this case, but now that you are here we really hope that you can handle it as discrete as possible. The last thing we need is the word getting out that this place is haunted." She made a little laugh as if she didn’t believe it herself.

"Of course, ma’am." Sam said smiling. She smiled back, showing her row of white teeth.

"Lets keep it like that. You will get access to anything you need, just let me know."

"Thank you, ma’am."

"Oh, dear boy, you don’t have to be so polite. Call me Randy." She said resting her hand flirtatious on Sam’s arm. He laughed uncomfortably and tried to wiggle his arm away from her grip. She got up and walked away, swinging her hips forth and back. Dean coughed to get his brothers attention.

"You will get in trouble if you follow through on that one!" Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes showing how he felt about it and got back to focusing on his dinner.

"We’ll get back tonight to see if we can catch anything?"

"Sure thing, Sammy. Whatever you want."

"Oh, come on Dean!"

 

They did find something. It was a woman which they recognized from a lot of photos at the club. Sam was convinced that she was the same woman as Randy, but after some research they found out that it was her twin. She had died mysteriously last year.

"So maybe her sister murdered her."

"You think?" Dean pointed at a section in the paper.

"After her sisters passing, Randy McPearson inherited the money from their parents. McPearson started her own country club just three month after that, making great success." Sam read. "Well isn’t she a nasty bitch."

"You said it!"

"Should we tell her?"

"That she is a bitch? Sure she would like that."

"No. That her sister is haunting the place she made from her money."

"Oh. Okay, you do her, then I’ll find out whether she’s buried or cremated." Dean teased his brother.

"Let’s just find out where she’s buried, then I’ll tell her."

Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers as Sam searched the internet.

"Dean, we should call Cas."

"What? Why? We can handle this ourselves. This is a regular case, and we already know everything we need to know about that ghost. We’re not babies!" Dean had to tell himself to calm down. This was _not_ the reaction he was going for, talking about Cas.

  
"I know, Dean. But we need to know more about those Weeping Angels. If they could be walking amongst us, we need to know how to kill them!" Sam looked at him with a tilted head, not sure what to think of his brothers outburst.

"Yeah, of course. I’ll call for him." Dean sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and made a silent prayer to Cas. " _Cas, buddy. Sam want to talk about the Weeping angels, so if you could come down here, when you’ve got the time, would be great."_

A little sound from the wings made them aware that the angel was in the room.

"That was very polite, Dean. Thank you." Cas smiled, and his blue eyes lit up. Sam looked from Dean to Cas and back to Dean.

"Yeah, whatever. Let’s hear it. How can we kill those sons of bitches?" Dean said before Sam started asking about the polite prayer.

Cas leaned against the kitchen and his coat slid back. Dean could see his firm body and a sharp hipbone through the white shirt, and took a deep breath. Why did he even notice? It was not like he never had seen his friend’s body before. He just hadn’t paid attention, why should he?

Cas told them about that creature that no one could kill, not even the angel blade.

"That’s just great!" Dean got up from the chair, unable to sit still under Cas’ glance, and walked to the fridge, grabbing another beer.

Having Cas so close made Dean uncomfortable. He could not resist thinking about his wings, and his strong arms holding him. Why wouldn’t he stop thinking about it? He already made it clear that it didn’t mean anything. Not for Cas and certainly not for him.

Sam found the gravesite while they were talking and the brothers decided to finish the job. Cas looked straight at Dean wishing them good look, and then he disappeared.

As usual they dug up the grave as the other was standing guard, then they salted and burned the remains before they put it all back in the grave.

"You wanna grab something to eat, maybe a drink?" Dean looked up at his brother.

"Nah, I think I’m just gonna head back to the motel room and catch some sleep."

"Sure. Just pull in here and I’ll find my way back." Dean said and he knocked his brother’s shoulder in a friendly manner before getting out of the car.

He wasn’t that hungry himself. All he needed was a distraction. Meeting Cas earlier had made him feel all kinds of stuff that he didn’t even want to think about. His chest did _not_ flutter and he definitely did _not_ feel anything between his thigs. He just needed to get back on track. The bartender filled up his glass as he drank it and Dean looked around the room. There were a few guys at his age, and then there were the usual drunks and a group of girls at the far end. He winked at a brunette earning a sweet smile.

Before he knew it he was being dragged into a small apartment, his clothes were ripped off and her lips were all over him. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall making her gasp. Their lips met in a hurry as they tried to get out of their clothes. Soon they were on the couch, and she locked her ankles around his hips as he pushed into her. She moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back and held on to his shoulders. Dean swallowed hard as he for just a moment thought about how he had been holding on to Cas’ shoulders the night before. He groaned into her neck and pushed inside her until they both came. He stood up and pulled his jeans back on. His head was a mess and he didn’t even know the girls name. The only thing he knew for sure, was that this girls blue eyes reminded him too much of another pair of blue eyes.


	7. Protection of sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam comes a little closer to finding the Weeping angels, but they still need to protect themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos on this work, I appreciate it very much. 
> 
> I know this story is still a little slow on the Destiel action, but i promise it will happen, just a little at a time. Let me know what you think :)

Dean put three plates with his homemade cheeseburger on the table. Sam grabbed the burger taking a bite and closed his eyes with a moan.  
"Okay there, Sammy?" Dean laughed as he sat down and dealt out three beers. Cas sat on his chair with his back straight like he was in church, looking down at his plate.

"Dean, you know I don’t eat." He said with his low voice.

"I also know that I spent a lot of time making these delicious burgers. I will not accept any excuses and whining about not eating." He said firmly earning a short laugh from his brother.

"Well, you like them don’t you? If Cas don’t like his, you can finish his."

"I like burgers, Dean. I just don’t have to eat them."

"What are you complaining about? Shut up and eat." Dean pointed at his plate before turning his attention to his own meal. "Ooh, this it gonna be so good." He muttered to himself taking a bite.

In the times when they didn’t have any work they used the time to search through the archives of the Men of Letters to find anything on the Weeping Angels. It had been days since their last hunt. Sam sat by the table with books spread around him, and his computer in the middle where he noted anything of interest. His long hair was a mess as he often ran his fingers through it. Dean, at the moment, was lying on the floor with his feet on the couch. His shoes were kicked off and his t-shirt had crawled up on his stomach. Sam shook his head.

"Why do you have to be like a child?"

"Sammy, you can’t seriously say that you feel comfortable sitting in the same chair after ten hours!" Dean said flipping to the next page. He was about to get up when someone almost stepped on his head.

"Dean! Ouch! What?" Cas quickly took one step back looking curious down at Dean lingering a bit longer on the exposed skin. For a moment their eyes locked. Dean smirked up at him and Cas got a confused look on his face and he even blushed a little.

"Why are you on the floor? Sam, why is he on the floor?"

"He is a child." Sam grunted from his chair and Dean swung his legs off of the couch before getting up.

"I’m just really, really sick of flipping through books about a creature that seems to be nonexistent!" Dean said annoyed.

"If you are talking about the Weeping Angels, they do most certainly exist. You should know that."

"Come on, Cas. All I’m trying to say is that there is nothing in these books that can tell us something useful about them. And I could kill for a hunt right about now." Dean started walking up to where Sam was.

"That is actually why I’m here." Cas said.

"Really?" Dean turned around causing Cas to walk right into him. Dean had to grab his shoulders not to fall over.

"Cas, you have to keep the distance! There’s no telling what can happen if you always come too close." Dean hissed at him.

"I know that, Dean. You already showed me the other…"

"Okay, let’s hear about this case!" Dean hurried up to Sam, sitting down at the table. Cas stood at the end of it and for a moment he let his eyes swipe over all the books and notes, before turning his attention to Dean.

"It was something about people disappearing, and then appearing again a different place, with a new memory."

"What do you mean a new memory?" Sam raised one brow.

"They come back as if they have lived in another reality."

"Like the way the Weeping Angels work?"

"Yes." Cas nodded. "You can check it out and then maybe we can locate an Angel."

Sam and Dean drove to the location Cas had given them and like he had said, they met with people that had new memories. They remembered a few things from their real life, but a lot of it was wiped out and replaced by new memories.  
The brothers split up to talk to each of the victims. They didn’t know much about what had happened, but all of them had felt a cold embrace and a feeling of pure fear. Dean shivered. He knew exactly what they were talking about. Dean also got a strong feeling they were being watched. Back at the motel room they called for Cas to tell him what was going on. Dean had pulled the curtains over the windows, the door was locked and he didn’t even go to the bathroom or to the fridge without his gun and his demon knife.

"Dean, I think you are being paranoid." Sam said.

"Whatever. You are not the one that was stabbed by that angel over and over."

"She stabbed you?"

"In the thigh, and any other place that is somewhat “safe,” to get me talking."

Sam looked at him with his sad face.

"Not the puppy eyes, Sammy. I’m just making sure I can fight back if I have to."

In that moment Cas decided to appear. He looked at Dean who was lurking through the curtains.

"Dean…?"

"What?" He turned around, and Cas face went from confusion to understanding. Dean looked him in the eyes gritting his teeth together.

"Dean is being paranoid." Sam said quietly.

"Sam, I told you, they are here I can feel it."

"Since when do you feel when something is near?"

"Since one of them took me!" Dean almost yelled.

"Dean, it’s okay." Cas came over to him resting his hand on his shoulder. Dean nodded and sat down.

"What did you find out?"

Sam shook his head saying they didn’t find anything that could direct them to the Angels. They had read in the books that they liked to stay near the forest, and Sam suggested they started looking there for clues.

"No way! Why should we hit them on their premises?" Dean started walking around the room.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Well, let’s say we had something, just a little thing that could protect us from these creatures; maybe we could go for it."

Cas shook his head. "Their only weakness is if someone looks at them, or if they look at each other."

"Yeah, that’s going to happen! We will get blinded by something, and they are too smart to look at each other." Dean said. "We need something that will shine even with no electricity and something… We need the Eye of Horus!" Dean finished looking a bit surprised and quite proud of his conclusion. The room went silent and Dean looked up to find both Cas and Sam staring at him.

"What?" He demanded.

Sam scoffed. "You can’t be serious."

"Of course I am. The Eye of Horus will protect us because that’s what it does."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting that eye?"

"We will have to locate it."

"It’s in Egypt!" Sam said raising his hands in frustration.

Dean rubbed one hand over his mouth. "We just have to figure something out then." He said with a low husky voice.

"Dean… Let me go find the eye on a necklace or something; maybe that will protect us for now."

"Sure, go ahead." Dean picked up a pen and turned it over and over in his hand before throwing it into the sink with a frustrated sigh. He walked over the floor a few times before Cas stopped him by standing up in front of him. Dean didn’t say anything. He just looked at him.

"You know, Dean. I’m an angel."

"I know what about it?" He said, trying not to breathe too deep as the smell of coffee and dark chocolate that came from Cas was distracting. Cas took one step closer.

"That means I can easily go looking for the eye and be back in just a few minutes."

"You mean, in Egypt?"

Cas nodded with a smile. Dean looked down at his lips for a moment, then back up at his eyes. Cas was smiling smugly and Dean could not resist that smile. He took a deep breath and was about to lean closer when Cas moved away.

"I’ll be right back, Dean." He said and was gone in a flash, leaving him alone and confused. Dean didn’t even reach the table before Cas was back. His coat was dirty and he had a small scar on his cheek. Dean rushed to him.

"Cas, what happened?"

He groaned and sat down on Deans bed.

"I found it, but it’s well guarded."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to fight for it."

"You?" Dean looked at his dirty and torn coat.

"Yes. I will be able to do so when you and Sam go after the angels."

"But how can we go after the angels without the Eye?"

Cas stood up. "Have faith in me, and I will bring it to you in time."

 "I have faith in you." Dean said softly.

"Then I should get going." Cas responded. Dean stared at him, lowering his glance to his lips, remembering the feeling from their kiss, before looking up at his blue eyes. Dean had faith in him he just didn’t want him to get in trouble.

"Just… be careful." Dean said in a low voice earning a smile before the angel took off.


	8. Angel problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam plan on facing the Weeping Angels and go out looking for them. Cas and Dean have a moment

Sam and Dean prepared to go out in the woods. They had both a necklace hanging around their necks with the Eye of Horus. Even if this was a cheap fake, it was all they got, so all they had to do was trust that it could be any help. Dean drove to the forest with a quiet Sam in the seat next to him. He parked the car at an empty parking lot and they both got out. Sam looked nervously around as Dean opened the trunk and pulled out guns and knives. He knew that none of these would hurt the angels, but it most certainly would make him feel safer.

"Okay, Sammy. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure." He breathed.

Dean put a steady hand on his brother’s shoulder.

"This might seem stupid, but I bought us a few glow sticks. They don’t run on batteries, and they will glow no matter what. Put them around your neck, where the Eye is, and we should be able to defend ourselves."

"Okay, Dean." Sam nodded and put his glow sticks around his neck along with the necklace.

"Cas said he would be back in time, so I just hope he meant before we are zapped back our own timeline!"

The brothers walked into the forest looking from one side to the other. They had agreed on not splitting up. Dean knew they were being watched and just as they got out on a field in the middle of the forest, he saw them.

"Sam, do you see them too?"

"Yeah. They’re stone!"

"I know. It’s their true form."

The brothers were standing like frozen on one end of the field.

"What do we do?" Sam whispered.

Dean breathed hard standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother looking at the Weeping Angels slowly moving closer.

"Keep looking at them!" He said. They stood still. Some of them was closer than others. Some reached out to get them and others showed their sharp teeth.

Dean could hear Sam’s breathing at his side and he knew he was doing the same. None of them blinked and both of them had their guns lifted. Just as they thought they had it somewhat under control more of the Weeping Angels appeared behind them. Dean turned around and stood with his back against his brothers. The glow sticks lit up their necklaces of the Eye. The Weeping Angels was showing their true form and all of them stood still as statues. Then they started to break free. Slowly one by one came closer. Even if they didn’t blink, it was too many, and they kept coming closer.

"Damn it, Cas. Now would be a good time to come along!" Dean said under his breath. Both brothers stood ready with their guns, knowing full well that if they fired, the Angels probably would have the upper hand by coming closer. Dean and Sam stood with their back pressed against each other and the Angels came closer and closer. Dean swallowed hard, knowing that they will be sent their separate ways and never see each other again.

"Be good, Sammy. You understand?"

"Of course Dean. We will meet again."

"Live a good life, find a quiet life, not a hunters life." Dean said. He heard Sam breath in quick. Dean looked in front of him meeting the gaze of an Angel.

He was about to pull the trigger when they all of a sudden stopped. Cas was standing in the middle with a little box of glass. Out from it came a yellow light that spread over the Weeping Angels. Somehow they all turned that way and got sucked into the glass box. After that everything went quiet. Dean got a glimpse of Cas in his ripped coat and his face covered in blood before he was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to the sky.

"Dean, he just saved our lives."

Dean drove his car back to the bunker where both of them sat down with a glass of whiskey. No one said anything. The radio was playing silently in the background and Sam’s laptop hummed quietly. Dean filled up his glass again and turned to look at Sam. His little brother was sitting on the sofa resting his head against some pillows and as he was too long for it his feet was sticking over the edge. He seemed peaceful, considering, and Dean liked to see him like that. All he ever wanted for his brother was that he was safe and somewhat happy. They both sacrificed so much for this job that if someone deserved some peace, it would be Sam.

Dean sat back in his chair putting his feet on the table. They may look calm and peaceful, but their guns that were laying on the table beside them and the knives in immediate reach showed that it was just a matter of seconds before they could take on anything. Sam’s body made a little jump and he sat up with a gasp. Dean looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Okay there, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I’m just tired I guess."

"You should get some sleep."

Sam stood up and grabbed his gun.

"You should too, Dean."

"I will. I’m just going to call Cas and see if he is okay. He seemed pretty beat up out in the forest."

Sam looked concerned. "You think he could be in trouble?"

"I don’t know, but from what I saw back there, he sure is hurt."

Sam nodded. "Well, just yell if you need anything." He said as he stumbled down the hall and to his room.

Dean sat on the edge of the chair and begged Cas to answer him, just to let him know he was okay. Sam may have thought out there that Dean was mad at Cas, but in truth he had freaked out at the sight of him all torn up. He just left, and if he was in Egypt being beaten up, there was no way to reach him.  
There was no answer. Dean took a big gulp from the bottle and grunted as it burned down his throat. Time went by and Dean could not go to sleep not knowing where Cas was. He sat down at the table opening his father’s journal. In a dim light he picked up a pen and started to write about the Weeping Angels. He had started doing this a while back, filling in the book as they discovered something new. It made him feel closer to his father.

Early in the morning and at the bottom of the bottle, Dean suddenly heard a soft dump from the living room. He pulled up his gun, holding it in front of him as he walked to the room. Cas just got on his feet as he looked around the corner and Dean relaxed.

"Oh, Dean. I tried not to wake you."

"I wasn’t sleeping. Why the hell didn’t you answer?"

"I was trying to shake off whoever followed me."

Dean came closer. Looking at Cas. He didn’t look seriously injured, just beat up.

"Someone followed you?"

"That’s why I had to return the Eye. It’s well guarded and they can track it."

"So we don’t have it anymore?"

"No." Cas said shaking his coat off. His dress was also dirty, and Dean could see his skin through the shirt, where it was ripped. It shouldn’t make him uncomfortable like it did. He forced his stare up to the blue eyes instead, but they also made him a bit uneasy.

"I heard your concern, it was nice, Dean." Cas took a few steps in his direction. Dean stood still. "I just wanted to know if you were hurt. You looked pretty beat up back there." Dean said and slowly licked his lip.

"I can handle it, you know I can."

"Sure, yeah, I know."

Cas came even closer, and now Dean could smell him. He was a bit sweaty, but he also smelled of cinnamon and almost lotion-like. It must be the Egyptian world, he thought a bit confused.

"How are you? What about Sam?"

"Sam is asleep. He fell asleep right here on the sofa." Dean stared down at it.

"Dean…?" Cas looked concerned.

"Yeah… Sorry. It’s just… We stood there surrounded by Weeping Angels, knowing what they would do to us. I felt Sam’s back against mine and all I could think of was that I probably never would see him again. He would grow old in a whole different world than me." Dean made a cough.

"I guess I’m trying to say thank you, Cas." Dean met his eyes.

They stood close, and in the silence that grew, Dean could almost feel the presence of Cas’ power, and his wings. He glanced down at his lips before he leaned in. Their lips met softly and they both stood there feeling the tension build. Then Cas put his arms around him and pushed Dean against the wall. Dean looked at him in shock, but met a pair of lustful eyes. He gasped and Cas got free access to his mouth. His lips locked to Dean’s and their tongues played almost desperately against the other.

Dean lifted his hands and let his fingers run through the thick dark hair. He leaned his head back and accepted Cas’ dominance. His arms were strong around him and as he opened his eyes, the black wings stood straight behind him towards the ceiling. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and pulled him closer as the kisses got deeper and more passionate. Dean moaned and felt a tightening in his pants. He let one hand wander up the angels back, and carefully stroked one of his wings. The feeling was soft and puffy, almost like the fuzz on a baby duck. Cas groaned deep and pushed closer so Dean could feel the bulge in his pants meeting his.

"Oh, Cas." He moaned and the angel bit his lip. His heart was racing in his chest and all he could hear was a buzz in his head. Their lips locked again, Dean felt his tongue inside his mouth and how Cas’ body reacted on his. A shiver of excitement went down his spine. Dean pushed Cas around so that he was standing in front of him and he kissed his neck as Cas let his head fall back. He groaned and made Dean even more turned on. His feathers ruffled when Dean kissed him wet on the neck again, and at the same time let his hand slide up under the ripped shirt.

"Dean… I… eh…" Cas stammered before Dean covered his mouth with a kiss. They were holding each other tight and both of them groaned almost like they were in a struggle.

Dean gasped in shock when all of a sudden the wings made a flap and he was lying on the coach on the other side of the room, with Cas on top.

"Woah there, Cas!" Dean said out loud and Cas sat up looking lustful and confused.

"What is it Dean?"

"You… Ahh.. You can’t fly with me through a room and think that I won’t freak out."

Cas tilted his head and Dean covered his face with one hand for a moment.

"Okay, Cas, can you get off me?"

Cas stood up and Dean did the same.

"Why does this keep happening?" He asked harshly.

Cas didn’t answer.

"Why does this keep happening?" Dean repeated to himself as he walked past Cas. He only came a few steps down the hall before Cas was there in front of him with his wings spread out, making him look bigger than Dean.

"I’m not letting you go the next time." Cas said looking almost angry.

"There will not be a next time, Cas!" Dean said loud. "We have to stop this… this thing now!"

"No we won’t, because both of us want it."

"Come on, Cas. That’s just bull!" He said, but even he heard how false it sounded.

"Go to sleep now, Dean. We’ll talk later." Cas walked past him, making sure his wings slid gently over Deans entire body. Cas smiled at himself as he heard Deans low moan.


	9. Take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a fight. Sam is worried about his brother and asks Cas for help.

Sam sat down in the bunker with a loud sigh as he asked Castiel to show up. He looked around but he remained alone in the room.

"Come on, Cas. It’s Dean." Sam said running one hand through his hair. Just a second after he heard the sound of a pair of wings and Cas looked concerned at him.

"What is up, Sam?" Cas said with his low voice taking two steps in his direction.

Sam cleared his voice. "You know how we are hunting a shapeshifter?"

"Yes, I know. It should be easy."

"Well, it’s not that we don’t know what to do. This one is quite smart though and it always sticks to crowded places."

"Sam, you said this was about Dean. You may want to skip to that part." Cas said and gained an irritated look from Sam.

"Ahm sure… Okay. After you were here last he kind of has been acting out. He won’t tell what happened between you guys, but I could hear you arguing in the kitchen."

Cas kept looking at him.

"Acting out?"

"You know how he gets. Drinking too much and either he throws himself into the hunting or he’s picking up girls. This time he is doing all of those at once."

Cas nodded slowly trying not to flinch at the thought of Dean and some girl. Cas remembered the last time he had been there. It was almost three weeks ago. Sam and Dean had discovered that the Weeping Angels still were a problem, and that they didn’t have a chance at beating them. Dean walked to the kitchen and when Cas followed him, Dean turned around and looked at Cas with an angry look in his eyes.

"I knew it was too easy! There’s no way they all will disappear when they are so strong and old."

"But we got a lot of them."

"Yeah, and next time, they will be prepared for the Eye, if we ever get our hands on it again."

"That can be a problem."

Dean shook his head.

"Thanks, Cas. It’s not enough that I have to feel that my idea have to fail again, then you tell me that we can’t get another chance."

Cas had stepped closer but Dean still looked angry and suddenly Cas understood that it wasn’t the Angels that were a problem, but the fact that Dean hadn’t been able to take them out.

"Dean. You don’t have to feel bad that we didn’t get them all."

Cas stood right in front of him. "We will get them together."

"Yeah, it’s easy for you to say. You are not affected by their powers."

"It’s because they are a low level creature."

"I get it, Cas. You are superior." Dean said ironically but still looking a little amazed.

Cas tilted his head, and just to see Deans reaction he had made his wings visible and he slowly stretched them out. Dean wasn’t able to look away, and he even came closer. Their kiss was soft and Cas found that he wanted to support Dean. The passion that used to flow around them was there, but the kiss stayed slow and comforting. Cas put his arms around the man’s waist and pulled him close. They were both breathing heavily and their tongues were wet and eagerly twisting around each other. Dean clung to his shoulders and a soft moan escaped his lips as he pulled back.

"Now you are just trying to distract me, Cas!" Dean said annoyed, but still with a spark in his green eyes.

"No, Dean. I want you to feel better." Cas said.

Dean swallowed hard before he answered. "I can’t do this, Cas. It’s just too much to take in!"

"What do you mean?"

"That all of a sudden we are… kissing each other!" Dean said raising his voice.

"I thought you liked it."

Dean let out a groan as he didn’t know how to make Cas understand and dug his head in both his hands. Cas had walked over to him putting his hands on his shoulders while his wings laid protective around them. Dean opened his eyes and for a second he stood like frozen, then he jumped away and turned around.

"This is what I mean, Cas!" He yelled. "I don’t know how I’m supposed to react on these things!"

"You don’t have to do anything. I’ll make sure you are safe."

Dean scoffed. "Get your wings away; I can’t focus with them ruffling around." He yelled and walked out of the room.

Cas looked up at Sam who stared at him all confused.

"So, will you tell me what happened? I could have sworn I heard him complain about how he was supposed to react to something, and then something about wings…?" Sam had a curios look on his face.

"We were arguing about the Eye, and how it’s nearly impossible to get a hold of it again."

"Yeah, that’s not why Deans been all tangled up." Sam said ironically and looked at Cas, waiting for him to continue.

Cas cleared his throat. "Where is Dean now?"

"Well, he is out searching for the shapeshifter." Sam said dryly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"If you remember, I told you that this one tends to stay in crowded places, such as parties." Sam explained.

"You are telling me he is at a party?"

Sam nodded and sat down in a chair looking tired. Cas stared at him with his blue eyes wide.

"Sam. Is something wrong because you don’t usually call on me just because Dean is at a party looking for a shapeshifter. He can take care of himself."

"Alright. I’m just not so sure he can this time. He said he was going to look for that thing, but what he actually is doing, is… you know… partying!" Sam looked up at Cas.

"So why don’t you go with him?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "He won’t talk to me, and he’s drunk and angry. It’s not so funny being in his presence when he gets like that. He’s almost like dad." Sam finished almost whispering.

"You want me to talk to him?" Cas asked.

Sam stared at him a while before he nodded.

"I am not your babysitter, Sam."

"I know, Cas. But I have tried to talk to the guy, and he either walks into his room, slamming the door like a child, or he starts yelling. Something is clearly wrong, so I figured it might have something to do with your fight."

"I understand. Tell me where he is." Cas said and he was gone in a flash.

Cas appeared in a crowded room with really loud music. He sighed and made his way to the bar where he could look around for Dean. It wasn’t hard to find him, and Cas understood what Sam was talking about. He was on the floor dancing along with the others. Cas didn’t know if any of them were the shapeshifter, but if it was, Dean certainly didn’t know, or care. Cas could have walked over to him and just got out of there, but for some reason he ended up standing there, looking at him. Dean was intoxicated and swayed from one side to the other with a girls arm around his neck. His hands rested on her waist and she planted small kisses from his collarbone and up his neck. Cas kept looking at them with a strange feeling in his gut, something cold, that burned at the same time. He watched how Dean let his head lean back when the girl kissed him, just like he had done when Cas kissed his neck. Cas shook his head and turned to face the bar. He didn’t want to think about what his feelings meant, so he had to calm down.

Dean followed the pretty brunette out of the bar, and they stopped in a dark hallway. He chuckled when she pushed him against the wall and he pulled her close. Dean wasn’t sure how long they were standing there, but all of a sudden he felt a presence he had spent the last weeks avoiding. Even so, he pushed the girl off and stood up in front of him, looking at his blue eyes. The girl scoffed offended and walked back into the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked with a rough voice and eyes that looked angrily at the angel.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"And you think I wasn’t with that girl?" He asked.

Cas didn’t answer at first.

"What if she is the shapeshifter?" Cas eventually said.

"How do you…?" Dean trailed off. "You talked to Sam, didn’t you?" Dean put a hand on Cas shoulder to keep steady.

"Let me take you home." Cas offered and reached out for him, but Dean pulled away.

"Come on, you are not in the right shape to be hunting."

"What do you even know?"

Cas narrowed his eyes and Dean stared blankly at him.

"Let me just drive home, I can come back tomorrow."

"I understand that it’s dangerous to drive while intoxicated." Cas said.

"No way I’m leaving my Baby here." Dean said loud.

"Sam can get the car for you." Cas said convincing Dean to come with him.

Cas knew very well that he could just touch Deans forehead and in a second he would be home in his bed, but for some reason he put one arm tight around his shoulders before he zapped them both to the bunkers living room. Sam was still sitting by the table and he abruptly stood up in the second they landed. Dean pressed both hands to Cas’ chest to avoid falling over, and his head was spinning.  
Sam clinched his jaw together and looked annoyed and concerned at his brother.

Cas zapped Sam to Deans car to drive it home, he had agreed after Dean looking up at him and said that he could not let his Baby stand outside to get stolen by a shapeshifter. Sam had nodded and said he’d do it if Dean promised to take the case seriously from now on.

It went quiet when Sam was gone and Cas looked down at Dean who was leaning on the table.

"You could use something to eat." Cas said and walked towards the kitchen. After roaming around in their fridge he finally pulled out some chips and some leftover lasagna which he heated in the microwave. By the time he got back to the living room Dean was sitting in Sam’s chair trying to read what he had been working on.

"He is working hard, isn’t he?" Dean looked up at Cas.

"Yes." He said and shoved a fork into Dean’s hand and put down the lasagna.

Dean seamed to sober up after eating, but when he declared that he had to get some sleep he crashed with the lamp on the table and almost fell back in the chair. Cas chuckled.

"Here, I’ll walk you down." He said, and Dean didn’t protest. Dean pulled his jacked off and his shirt followed short after. He sat down on his bed sighing.

"What’s going on, Dean? Sam is worried about you."

"He always worries too much." Dean muttered to his hands.

"It didn’t seem like too much back at the bar." Cas said quietly as he sat down by the desk.

Dean groaned low and swung his feet up in the bed, leaning against the wall. He looked up at Cas.

"Like I told you the last time we talked, I don’t know how to… what I should do with this situation. And then you are gone for almost a month!" Dean looked at him.

"I thought you needed me to stay away."

Dean stared at him a long while, obviously arguing inside his head whether to remain angry or let it go and then he finally let out a long breath. "You know what? I blame the booze, so take off your coat and get over here."

Cas looked shocked for a moment before he stood up and slowly took his coat off and folding it over the chair. He turned around and walked towards the bed. Dean pushed Cas’ black suit jacket off as well.

"Sit down on the bed with me." He said and Cas had to swallow hard before he sat down beside Dean. No one said anything but Cas felt a hand in his hair.

"Show me your wings." Dean whispered and when they appeared he lot out a gasp.

He kept stroking them carefully and with a look of awe in his eyes. Cas sat still and enjoyed the feeling. No one had stroked his wings before, at least not since he was a child. He found out that it was a very pleasant experience. Suddenly Cas was pushed down on the bed and Dean was on top of him leaning in to meet his lips. Dean’s kisses were demanding and passionate, they both moaned against each others lips as their lips parted and Dean felt Cas’ tongue against his own. The bed felt soft and comfortable, but his wings were tucked under Cas and wasn’t that comfortable. He was more than strong enough, so he quickly flipped them around and Dean opened his eyes in shock when he was pushed down in the pillows. Cas was laying on top of him with one knee between his thighs, making Dean feel all kinds of stuff. The kisses deepened and Dean couldn’t help it so he pushed his hips up against Cas. He moaned of pleasure and kissed Dean eagerly. Suddenly he broke it off and he looked down at him while they both breathed fast.

!Cas.! Dean said in a hoarse voice as he looked up at the blue eyes. Cas bent down to kiss him again and Dean let his hands slide over his body feeling him out through his thin shirt. He soon came to understand that the angel was far more muscular than he looked.

"Oh." He moaned and Cas thrust his hips against him. Dean began to unbutton his shirt, and soon his hands were running over his skin, and pulling him closer. His hands moved further down and started to fiddle with the button on his pants. Cas couldn’t help but think about how Dean was clinging to the girl just a while ago, and that he was still drunk. He got out of his grip and rose from the bed. Dean looked up at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why are you leaving?"

"It’s not the right time. Sam is almost home."

"I can be reeeally quiet." Dean tried to persuade him but Cas just shook his head.

"You are drunk, Dean. Last time you didn’t want anything to do with me." Cas said calmly.

"Go to sleep now."

Dean looked up at him. "Fine."


	10. Nesting in the nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get a desperate call from someone who knew Bobby. The brothers rush out to help and find themselves lured into a trap

For the next week Dean really put it together. He and his brother worked the case like routine and moved on to the next one. Dean was still drinking, but not more than usual. In between cases they kept looking for details about the Weeping Angels, and here and there, they crossed path with places where the Angels had been. One week turned into two weeks. Sam was still working hard, and from time to time, he looked over at his brother, wondering about how he was. If he asked, Dean just snapped at him, telling him to mind his own business. He often did get quite snappy with him, but Sam knew his brother, and was sure something was wrong. They didn’t see Cas at all in the two weeks. Sam tried to call on him, but he never showed.

"Where is he, that son of a bitch?"

"He’s probably sick of our complaining." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What? We don’t complain that much. Hell, we keep doing our job with great success and they can’t possibly tell me we’re complaining about it."

"Yeah, whatever, Sammy." Dean said grabbing his beer just to find out it was empty. With a slight groan he got up and walked to the kitchen getting another one. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Dean leaned on the bench as he answered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You Dean?" A woman whispered in his ear.

"Sure, who are you?" Dean put the bottle down.

"I knew Bobby, and he told me to… if something happened… Oh, god…" She sniffled and took a deep breath as if she needed to calm herself.

"Okay, easy there. Tell me what happened." Dean said slowly and heard her breathe out. A loud bang sounded through the phone and her breath started to get close to hyperventilating.

"Don’t scream. If you are hiding, close your eyes and breathe slowly." Dean said softly.

"Yeah…" She swallowed hard and he could hear her shaking, but her breath became easier. Something growled near her, and she whimpered of fright.

"Easy. Do you have a gun?" Dean asked. She answered with a quick “mhm.”

"You know how to use it?"

"I told you I knew Bobby." She said.

Dean smiled a little. Of course she would know how to use a gun. She probably knew how to use a knife and her hands as well. Bobby didn’t let someone go unprotected.

"Tell me where you are in trouble." Dean said.

"It’s a vampire nest." She said. "They took my friend. We were hunting together, but she didn’t get away."

"Did they kill her?"

"I don’t know. They kind of dragged her with them."

Dean nodded to himself and scribbled the address on a napkin.

"We’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Don’t do anything!" Dean said firmly.

"I have to get to her!" The woman whispered.

"If you go into that nest at night, you either get killed for a snack, or you become one of them! That is not helping your friend. Go home and wait for us there!" Dean shook his head. People had to think before running into these things! She finally agreed to get home, and they hung up.

 

Sam and Dean drove as soon as they could. They had to drive almost all night, and when the sun started to rise, they stopped in front of the house they were addressed to. Before they got up on the porch in front of the house, the door slammed open and a woman about Sam’s age stepped outside. She was wearing combat boots, a pair of ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt, which was covered in blood and ripped. Her eyes were wild and her hair was a mess.

"Woah, there." Dean said and took a step forward. She lifted her gun and pointed at them and they both stepped back.

"We’re Sam and Dean, you called last night." Dean said. She lowered the gun a little, still looking at them carefully.

"You told me Bobby had given you my number, and I know you have a vampire problem in the city." Dean continued and she finally put her gun down. She took two quick steps in their direction.

"I’m Mandy." She said and looked up at Dean. "Bet it was you I talked to." She grabbed his hand and shook it once before letting go. She turned to Sam and stared at him a moment before clearing her throat. "I've heard the little brother wasn’t that little, but this…" She let her eyes wander over his body, making Sam uncomfortable and Dean smirking.

"Let’s go inside." She opened the door and held it like that with her gun as they walked past her. Inside they could see a lot that reminded them of Bobby’s place. The whole place was crammed with books on everything. Guns and bullets had its place on the kitchen table and bookshelves in the living room were filled up with all sorts of things that were collected from hunting. Dean had to admit, this woman was probably just as experienced as they when it came to hunting. At least in theory.

"This is impressive." Sam said standing in front of one of the bookshelves and lifting up a bottle with glowing liquid.

"I know, its fairy dust." She laughed.

"No way." Sam turned to look at her. For a moment they stood there staring at each other and Dean looked from one to the other. This was really weird. He cleared his throat, making them both jump to look at him.

"So, tell us about these vampires."

Mandy told them everything she had learned about them, and as far as the brothers were concerned, it was all they needed and more, to hunt them.

"So, how come they got your friend?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were supposed to go after them that morning, but somehow they detected her and they jumped her. I hid under a car outside the barn where they are, and waited for the sun to come up. I could hear her scream as they dragged her inside with them." Mandy sighed.

 

Mandy drove to the barn and they all got out of the car. Sam and Mandy quietly ran to each side of the barn as Dean was going inside. Mostly they were sleeping, and he lurked silently around them. It was not like he hadn’t been inside a nest before. It was easy to find the ones that were human. Inside a cage a few people hung like they didn’t have the strength to get up. As Dean approached the cage a young girl barely passed twenty stood up. She looked at him with brown trusting eyes.

"Who sent you?" She whispered.

"Your friend, Mandy." Dean answered and looked at how her eyes went dark with anger.

"What?" He demanded.

"It was her that put me here in the first place. You are screwed." She declared.

"No, I’m here to get you out." Dean started to pick the lock. He got the door open and the girl went over to pull up a little boy that was lying on the floor.

"The others are not going to make the day." The girl said with her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Stop that. You can cry when we get out, but not now." Dean hissed and either she understood what he said or she was too scared not to do what he said, so she pulled it together.

 

Dean got to the door with the girl and the boy. As he started to open it, Sam came around the corner with his hands above his head, and Mandy came behind him with her gun pressed against his back.

"You are doing this way too easy." She said.

"As supposed to you, who are feeding your friends to the bloodsuckers?" Dean threw back at her. She stopped in front of Dean.

"I’ll give you your brother back if you let me have them." Mandy pointed at the two scared young people who stood behind Dean.

"What do you want with them?"

"We have an agreement."

"You keep up the blood supply and they give you a few hunts to do?"

Mandy looked up at Dean.

"They need to be strong. A lot of them have gone missing."

"Missing?" Dean looked up at his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"That’s why I promised them I would get more hunters on board."

Dean scoffed in disbelief.

"When did you become so liberal? It’s a disgrace that you ever knew Bobby. I should kill you." Dean said and heard the girl behind him gasp in shock.

"Try it, Dean, and you lose your precious brother." Mandy hissed back and before they could stop her she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"Stay close to me." Dean yelled at the girl and saw her grabbing the boy’s hand tight. Dean backed to a wall and pulled his knife. They were over them before they could do anything. All of them hissing in anger and groaning from the sun that came in through the door that Sam shoved open. Dean was ready. He had been tricked into a nest before, and was getting sick of it. As the vampires ran at him with their sharp teeth exposed Dean had his knife ready and with an angry swing he cut their heads off. Each time the girl screamed and she covered the eyes of the little boy.

 

All of a sudden all of the vampires pulled back and their leader walked gracefully up to them. Mandy were standing behind him.

"So these are the boys that will help us with the Weeping Angels." He said. Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Does this look like help to you?" He asked looking around them at the slashed vampires.

"No, but I imagine that you will change your mind when we tell you about the real threat."

Dean took a step towards the vampire trying to overhear the scared whimpering from behind his back.

"The Weeping Angels cannot be defeated." Dean said with a husky voice, lifting his hand and ran it over his face. He looked down at how it was covered in blood. The vampire started to laugh.

"Of course they can. Everyone has their weak spot." He said after a while. Dean got even closer and stopped right in front of him.

"Send out your… minions and we’ll talk." Dean said. The vampire stared at him for a long time.

"Mandy stays and you can keep one of them with you." He nodded against the three at the door. Dean shot a glance at Sam.

"So tell us about this weakness." Dean said as they were alone.

"No. First you two promise to help us."

Dean let out a sigh. "Without getting anything in return?"

"You get to live."

"Right. I could say the same to you and your girlfriend here." Dean looked at Mandy who stared back. Sam was standing right beside him and Dean knew his brother was ready for any attack.

"Here’s how it’s going to go." The vampire started. At the same time Dean threw himself at him and pulled him to the ground. Sam was holding Mandy as Dean and the vampire fought on the floor. Somehow Dean managed to inject him with the dead man’s blood and tie his hands and pull a bag over his head. Mandy yelled angry at them and Dean stood up holding the vampire tightly.

"We are getting back to your house. We need to talk more privately." Dean said.

"You can’t do this. I will get the whole nest to come after you."

"You are lucky if I let you live after this!" Dean said in a low threatening voice making her shut up.


	11. The girl the vampire and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean interrogate the vampire, he meet up with Cas again but hurts him when he get closer to the girl

Dean was standing in the cellar looking at the vampire who was sitting tied up to a chair in front of him. They were both covered in blood. Dean’s knuckles were hurting, as were the vampire’s nose and chin.

"Why do you keep hitting him?" A soft voice asked behind him. He turned around slowly to look at the girls brown eyes. Her name was Paula and she was a nurse. She had stuck around after they got out of the barn, and now she was sitting on the stairs looking at Dean.

"Because he won’t talk." He answered and dried his hands so he didn’t have to look at her. Her eyes were so innocent and young.

"You shouldn’t be down here." He continued.

"What is it you want to know from him anyway?"

Dean looked at the vampire, his head had dropped down to his chest, and blood streamed out of his mouth. He didn’t look good and for a moment Dean felt bad.

"You know, you really shouldn’t be here." He said again.

"I just want to know what’s going on. I’ve never heard of the Weeping Angels. They sound terrifying." Her soft, yet calm voice made Dean almost confused.

"Yeah, believe me." He said.

"You’ve met them." She didn’t ask but Dean nodded.

"And you want to get rid of them." She continued.

"That’s why I need to talk to this one. Just go upstairs, and we can talk about it later." He said turning back to the vampire. He didn’t move until he heard the door shut and he were alone. He kicked the vampire’s foot.

"So, ready to talk?" He said.

"You… you should have said yes to us working together."

"I don’t work with your kind." Dean said harshly.

"You should show some respect."

"Respect?" Dean leaned close to the vampire. "You suck people dry and let them suffer as they die alone on the floor. And you want to talk about respect." Dean spat at him. The vampire looked up at him with red eyes and gave him an evil smile. Dean raised his hand and hit him hard on the side of the head. Every time the vampire lifted his head, Dean swung another hit, and another until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dean."

He turned around quickly looking into those blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"You shouldn’t hit him." Cas said.

"What?"

"He will talk if you give him something to drink."

"Give him something- Cas, what is wrong with you?"

Cas looked up at Dean with a serious look.

"He is hungry. All the food have been given to his family, as he is the leader, he have to make sure they have what they need first."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad about this son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"I think you need to calm down." Cas said.

Dean walked up to him. "Calm down? I’m doing my job! You have been gone for weeks, Sam has been calling and I thought you would be there after that night…" Dean finished with a slight blush.

"I thought…" Cas started but was cut off when Dean pressed his lips against his. They both groaned as they put their arms around the other and pulled closer.

"Ahh!" Dean sighed feeling Cas lips on his neck. He clenched a hand around his chin and pulled Cas back up. Dean parted his lips allowing Cas in, and his tongue were there at once inside his mouth, hungry and eager, Dean moaned.

"Come on." The vampire said from behind them. "You won’t work with our kind, but you make out with an angel." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dean said but he pulled away from Cas looking down at him with a slight smile. His coat had gotten stains of blood on it, and he had blood on his chin from Dean’s hand.

 

Later that evening Dean sat in Mandy’s living room with a beer. Sam as usual clicked on his computer, Mandy was tied up in the kitchen and Paula came to sit next to Dean on the couch. Cas had been there for a while but had to go when Sam started asking why he had blood on his clothes and his face. Dean flipped through his father’s journal, but his head were back on the discussion they had earlier. Sam agreed with Cas and thought that cooperation was better than torture, so now the bloodsucker had gotten his “meal” and Dean felt terrible. He didn’t know if it was because of that or because the other had worked against him.

Paula pulled her legs up in the couch and came closer to Dean. She leaned on his shoulder and looked in the book with him. After a while she fell asleep and Dean put a pillow under her head and let her sleep in his lap as he rested one hand on her shoulder, still thinking about how they were supposed make this work. The vampire hadn’t told them anything. Dean was starting to think that he didn’t know anything after all.

Dean was leaning his head back on the pillows trying to get some sleep. Sam was lying in a chair, his feet on the table, and the room was dark. Paula breath quickened and got louded, her eyes opened in panic.

"No, no, no." She whispered and tried to get up. Dean opened his eyes, and Sam was on his feet, gun in his hand.

"Shh." Dean said trying to calm her down. "It’s okay, you are safe here." He said in a soothing voice and Paula crawled even closer, grabbing his t-shirt with one hand and resting the other on his chest. Dean looked a little helpless up at his brother, who smirked down at him. Dean shook his head and put his arms protective around her. He had one foot resting on the floor and the other pulled up, and Paula was lying between his legs clinging to his shirt. She was still breathing heavily and Dean let one hand run calmly over her hair.

"It’s okay." He whispered. Paula made a little nod against his chest and eventually fell back into sleep.

 

Dean opened his eyes, just to look up in a pair of ocean blue eyes that were almost too familiar. He noticed that he was cleaned up, but his eyes were not happy. Dean sent him a questioning look and Cas pointed at the girl on Deans chest. Dean looked down and smiled a little. Her dark hair was tickling under his nose and she was still clinging to his shirt.

"Where is Sam?" Dean whispered.

"He is talking to the vampire." Cas almost snapped.

"What’s the matter with you?" Dean asked a bit louder and Paula’s head shoot up looking scared, then she noticed how close their faces were.

"Hi." She whispered as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Dean smiled at her. "Sorry for waking you up. Did you get some sleep?"

"Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep like this." She said and pushed herself up and away from Dean.

Cas looked pleased that they got away from each other but no one talked about it. Dean fixed breakfast and sat down at the table with Cas.

"Sam found out anything?"

"Not much, but the vampire told him that there is a spell that requires blood from a human child."

"What!?" Dean almost stood up. "There’s no way I’m going to tap the vain of a child!" Dean yelled at Cas. The angel looked calmly back at him almost as if he liked that Dean got angry about it.

"Well, that is one part of the spell, the easy part. You need one more ingredient that the vampire won’t tell us about, and we also have to figure out the spell."

Dean shook his head. "This is just crazy. The vampire is probably saying this just to get back at us."

"No, he’s not." Cas sounded sure and Dean looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can tell if he is lying." Cas said simply.

"You know when everyone is lying?"

"If I want to know."

Dean tilted his head. "How?"

"With some people, you, I can tell because I know you. With that vampire, I get inside his head."

"Then why don’t you get the other ingredient out of his head as well?"

"I’m an angel, I don’t do that."

"Yet you are a worrier that smite more than anyone else I know." Dean grinned at him and Cas stared at him before he looked down. Paula sat in the living room reading from a book as Dean came over to give her a cup of coffee.

"Here." He said. "Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?"

"I am sure. I’m fine right here, and I don’t want to go home." Her eyes showed something that Dean didn’t get, but he didn’t ask instead he nodded and said he would go downstairs to check on Sam.

 

After a while Dean came back up and nodded his head to the door to signal that Cas had to follow him. Cas looked at his anxious face.

"What is up, Dean?"

"The vampire demands blood, from the vein, to tell the last ingredient."

Cas frowned his forehead and looked at Dean.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to go to hell, but apparently that was funny so I beat him." Dean said.

"Well, he’s a vampire, he doesn’t get to go anywhere else than hell, so that is quite amusing." Cas lip lifted up on the left side and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. Dean shook his head.

"It doesn’t matter. If he drinks the blood directly from my vain, he might get strong enough, to keep me there."

"From your vain?" Cas asked, shifting unsettled from one foot to the other.

"You don’t think I’m going to let him near Sam, or definitely not Paula, so yeah, my vain." Dean said as if it was obvious. Cas bit his lower lip and didn’t respond. Dean swallowed at the sight of Cas worrying his lip, his pink sweet lips that felt so good against his own.

"I thought that if he doesn’t tell us I’ll let him while Sam is ready with some dead man’s blood."

"That could work, yeah." Cas said looking straight at Dean.

The vampire wanted to drink from Paula, but even he had to know when to stop, so he settled for Dean and afterwards he told them that the last ingredient was a shattered piece of a Weeping Angel. He then told them that once they got what they needed, he would tell them the rest.

Back in the kitchen Paula sat down with a first aid kit and started to patch up the bite marks on Dean’s wrist. Her hands were soft and tender where they touched his skin. Cas stood in the doorway leaning against the door looking at them. Sam had put a glass of whiskey in front of Dean before he walked into the living room to write down everything they had just learned.

"We need to check out if any of this makes sense," he muttered under his breath.

"It better, I just offered up my blood!" Dean answered and sat down his glass, just to fill it up again. Paula let her hands rest on Dean’s after she finished.

"Dean… I heard you telling the… vampire that it couldn’t have my blood like it wanted." She looked down at their hands and Dean sent a glance towards Cas who breathed in deeply as if he tried to settle himself.

"Yeah, you know, they are smart and I had to be sure no one got hurt."

"But you got hurt." She looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"It’s just a bite, it’ll heal." He smiled at her.

"You could have asked me to do it." Her voice was merely a whisper. Dean leaned forward and put a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"I don’t do that, Paula. What I do is all because we are trying to keep people safe, much like you being a nurse."

She huffed a laugh. "Its nothing like being a nurse."

"Maybe not, but we both want to help people." He kept his eyes on her when she leaned in to kiss him, and he also noticed that Cas turned his back and walked back into the living room where Sam sat with Mandy.

Her lips was soft like her hands. Dean put one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer and a low moan escaped her lips. Dean pulled back and smiled down at her and she blushed, but before she could get up he kissed her again. This time deeper and she put her arms over his shoulders. Dean felt how she got eager and let her tongue slide against his lip asking to enter, and he parted his lips letting her in. Sam came in and chuckled a little before he deliberately coughed. They pulled apart, Dean with a cocky grin and Paula blushing to her ears.


	12. Part of a spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean argue about the spell. Cas run into Dean and Paula and make Dean see what he feels. Dean and Paula go to the hospital

Sam was standing by the fireplace holding a piece of paper, Dean stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his sides looking at his brother. Cas sat on the couch resting his head in his arms. Mandy sat still and tied up in her chair and Paula had sunk down on the floor with her arms around her knees as she stared at the brothers.

"We can NOT do it, Sam!" Dean yelled. He knew he had to calm down, but he was too angry.

  
"Then how do you suggest we get rid of the Weeping Angels then?"

"I don’t know, man, but we can’t use a child like that!"

  
"It’s not like the child will know. It will live just fine after; we don’t have to kill it."

Dean flinched as if he was being slapped across his face.

"But we will know, Sam. It’s not okay to bring a baby into a world like ours."

 "Dean, we just have to get a little bit of blood."

"Yeah, I’m not down with it." He said loud and walked towards the door and slamming it closed behind him.

He walked back and forth on the porch to calm himself. All his life he had seen how their father had put them in danger. Put Sam in danger. He would never be okay with putting a child in any situation like they was when they were kids. After seeing how Sam had been left unprotected in the car, or how little worry their father felt when one of them got hurt, because as long as they were alive they would be okay. He looked up when the door opened and Paula looked carefully at him.

"Hi." Her voice was soft like it always was, almost like she was talking to a scared kitten. Dean leaned against the porch.

"You okay?"

"Sure." He looked past her. Paula came closer and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, look at me." She waited until he lowered his eyes to meet her, then she stepped closer, standing between his thighs.

"What’s up?" She kept looking at him, and Dean couldn’t make himself look away.

"I know that Sam is right, but he doesn’t know any other life than this life. I do, and I will never put a child through anything like what he had to go through."

"You had a rough childhood." She stated.

"Yeah, I mean, we grew up fine, we had what we needed, but a child is supposed to be a child, not a little adult! And even if Sam thinks it is okay, we would never know what effect it would have on a little child that we take its blood."

Paula squeezed his shoulder. "What if I could help?"

"How?"

She told him what she thought about.

"It’s easy for me to get into the hospital and out again with the blood you need. Nobody will know and the child is perfectly safe."

Dean smiled down at her and she leaned in to kiss him just when the door behind them opened. She pulled back blushing and Dean looked into a pair of blue eyes filled with all kinds of feelings, mostly anger and hurt. Paula must have picked up on that and excused herself saying she would fill in Sam on their plan. It went dead silent when they were alone; they only kept staring at each other, piercing green against heavenly blue.

"You and Paula…?" Cas started. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"It’s nothing."

"You have kissed her several times."

"I know, but it’s still nothing." They both kept staring at each other.

"So… When you kiss someone it’s just… nothing?"

"Yeah… no, I mean." Dean swallowed. Cas eyes got sad, almost tired. It was scary to see the effect his words had on the strong angel.

"Cas. Hey, Cas… with you… it’s just." Dean gasped when Cas came closer in one big step and pressing his lips against his. Dean was torn between the glorious sensation and the fear of someone walking out the door behind them.

"Sam…?" He asked and before he could blink Cas had fluttered his wings and moved them to a room upstairs. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it. Cas slammed Dean’s hands up and pinned him to the wall with one hand as he smashed their lips together. Dean groaned loud making Cas pull back to look at him.

"Be quiet, Dean, unless you want someone to come up to see what’s going on." Cas voice was low and Dean put his head back against the wall with a moan. Cas didn’t waste any time, he kissed him anywhere he could and pressed his body flush against his. Dean could feel both their reactions and he moaned into Cas’ mouth making the angel almost spin out of control. He thrust his hips against Dean’s again and again making Dean bite his lips not to let sounds of pleasure escape from him.

"Dean, I didn’t like it when you kissed that girl." Cas voice was low by his ear. Dean shivered but couldn’t move as Cas still held his hands pinned over his head in a tight grip.

"Why is that?" Cas voice was low and husky.

"You jealous, Cas?" Dean smirked at him, but the look on Cas face made him swallow instead. This wasn’t the insecure, awkward angel, but the powerful angel. Dean felt a tingling sensation brush through him, a little scared and a bit in awe, and he drew in a quick breath making Cas smile slightly.

"You act all tough Dean; but I know you. I know that you actually are soft and kind." Cas leaned closer.

"I might be a little jealous." He admitted. Dean laughed softly.

"I told you it didn’t mean anything."

"Yeah, but you also kissed me, and you didn’t tell me if it meant anything or not."

"It meant something, Cas, you know it did."

"What did it mean then?" He asked dangerously low.

"I haven’t figured it out yet." Dean whispered and squirmed under the direct look. Cas pressed against him again and Dean let out a slow groan.

"That means something." Cas said and grinded against him again.

"Damn it, Cas. Yes!" Dean hissed through closed teeth. Cas pushed their lips against each other again and Dean let himself go. He pressed his hips back against Cas and opened his mouth letting his tongue in. Cas was in control as he let his tongue eagerly writhe against the other man. A little soft moan escaped the angels lips, making Dean shudder of pleasure again. He felt like he was gone and didn’t notice what was going on until he felt Cas fingers wrap around his hard cock.

"Oh, god!" Dean hissed. His head fell back against the wall so hard it hurt him, but he didn’t really feel it. Dean shut his eyes and clenched his teeth hard together and breathed heavy through them as Cas hand slowly started to stroke him up and down. When he opened his eyes he looked into a pair of blue eyes looking at him with pride, amusement and curiosity.

"Cas, I… I. Oh." Dean said, but he kept steady and looked into the eyes that followed his every move. He could feel how Cas still thrust his hips against his thigh and he noticed the soft moans of pleasure escaping the angel. If that didn’t make him hot he didn’t know what did.

"Cas I’m gonna…" he panted and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming as he came over his hand. Cas’ hand covered in his spill. He felt Cas stiffen and shook when he came as well and they both panted fast.

"That was… Cas, I…" Dean breathed out. "Can you let go of my hands?" He asked and Cas released his grip on Dean’s wrists. His hands felt numb when he let them fall down his sides and he rubbed them almost involuntarily. Cas noticed and frowned, Dean would most likely get marks on his skin after his hands.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I’m fine." Dean took one step away from him and buttoned his pants again feeling a little shy. Cas looked at him without saying anything.

"You okay, Dean?" He asked.

"Sure. Just… you know… wasn’t prepared for this to happen." He said without looking at Cas. When Cas walked up to him, Dean hurried to the door.

"We should go back down." He said still not looking at him, and before Cas could say anything he rushed through the door and down the stairs. He didn’t see the look on the angels face. The look of pleasure and confusion.

Sam looked up as Dean walked through the door with his face neatly arranged blank. Sam frowned a little at his brother, but didn’t ask. Mandy and Paula was in the room with them and Sam knew his brother well enough to know that he was never going to say anything unless he wanted to.

"Paula filled me in on her idea, I think that could work." Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked to the table closest to Mandy and poured whiskey in a glass. He took a swig of it and felt how his entire body tensed when Cas came into the room and he had to force himself to relax. A part of him was still so turned on by what the angel had done. He wanted to do it again, and he wanted to do it all. The other part of him was freaking out about him wanting these things. To Dean, sex was as important as food and sleep, and he had no trouble getting it. He had a string of lovers in almost any city they’ve been to, but there was just a few that had stirred a feeling that was more than sexually. All of his lovers were girls; he never even considered the possibility of being sexual with a dude, and even more importantly, he was always in control. But not this time. This time, he felt like he was run down by a big wave that would keep him under water until it found it fit to let him go.

Dean swallowed another swig of the whiskey before he turned around to his brother. He was careful not to look at Cas who stood just inside the living room door with a curious look on his face.  
"Yeah, that could work. We should do that." Dean looked from Sam to Paula.

"Okay. You can drive Paula to the hospital while me and Cas tries to come up with an idea about the Weeping Angel piece." Sam opened his laptop and waited for it to come to life. Dean smiled at Paula trying very hard not to look at Cas who had come further into the room.

Paula and Dean got into the Impala and drove into the city. Dean was concentrating on keeping a light tone while his head was still spinning.

"Did you have a fight with Castiel?" Paula asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Dean glanced at her quickly before he turned his attention to the road.

"It was something about the way he looked when he saw us on the porch. Are you two together?"

"No, We’re not." He sighed and felt a slight sting almost like guilt.

Paula nodded. "I don’t mean to pry. Castiel looked nervous, like he had hurt you and you didn’t even look at the man when you came back in."

Dean shook his head. Cas wasn’t nervous about anything. He was brave and sure a bit weird, but he still did what was expected, dangerous or not.

"Let’s just focus on what we are going to do. We should be quick getting in and out."

"Yeah, sorry. I will get inside the lab, but you have to wait outside."

They got into the hospital and like she said, Dean was not able to get past the security of the lab, so he waited outside and had to trust that Paula would get what they needed. Dean didn’t like to trust anyone with the most important stuff so he had to take a deep breath as he waited. In under ten minutes they were on their way out of the hospital. The late evening was almost dark and they walked close on their way back to the car. Dean swore and pulled Paula against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

"It’s the vampires from the nest." He whispered at her and she pressed up against him looking desperate.

"Go inside and stay there until I come and get you. Call Sam." He said.

"You can’t do it alone!" She hissed.

"It’s only two of them."

"You don’t know that."

"Just go. Call Sam and tell him what’s going on." He made sure Paula was safely inside the hospital before he walked to his car.

Paula put her arms around Deans waist and helped him to walk to their house. He grunted, but didn’t complain. He was bleeding from a cut on his neck, and he was sure one of his ribs was broken. Sam came out on the porch breathing like a bull. Dean shook his head.

"Calm down, Sam. I’m fine."

"I can see that. Dean, why do you have to be such an idiot! You could have been killed!"

Sam was in front of the door and Dean couldn’t walk past so he leaned against the porch.

"I am here, Sam, in great shape I must add."

"Right, you are barely able to stand."

"Shut up and go get me the whiskey."

Sam shook his head and walked back in. Paula stood beside him with her first aid kit and started to rinse his wound on the neck. Dean pulled off his jacket and closed his eyes as he let his head fall to one side to give Paula access to his neck. That’s when Cas came out the door. He was walking slowly, carefully almost, and he stopped, looking at them.

"I can heal that, you know." He said softly. Dean opened his eyes and met his gaze. Cas didn’t move or break contact. He simply stood there with a questioning glare.

"I know, but you don’t have to use your mojo for that, I’ll be fine." Dean said voice so soft it even surprised himself. Paula rested one hand on his shoulder.

"Dean let me do it. Your ribs are hurting as well." Cas said looking down at his chest. Dean swallowed.

"Fine." He sighed and Paula took one step back. Cas stood in front of him, a little bit too close like he always did. Dean didn’t say anything but he was still staring at him and Cas reached out one hand and put it gently on his cheek. His eyes were almost too intense and Dean closed his. He heard Paula gasp and he opened his eyes and saw Cas lips pulled up in a little smile as he looked at him. Dean felt the pain in his ribs was gone and he knew that the bleeding on his neck was gone as well. Cas eyed his neck as if he wanted to lean in to kiss it and Dean shivered and felt a blushing in his cheeks.

"Thanks man." He looked quick in his eyes before he tried to get past him. Cas nodded and let him go. Dean had been healed by the angel more times than he could count and it always felt like all of him was refreshed. It felt almost intimate because Cas had reached out and fixed whatever was broken inside his body. Dean swallowed and stopped his thoughts.

"Paula, you okay?"

"Did he really heal you?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled and put one hand over her shoulders as they walked through the door.

"We could use someone like him at the hospital."

Dean laughed. "I bet. But that’s not how it works."

Paula giggled and looked up at him. Dean noticed how Cas was looking at him and pulled his arm off her shoulders. His eyes had a lot of the same in it as they did earlier that day when they were upstairs. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself and certain parts of his body. Cas smiled almost unnoticeable.

"Here’s the blood." Dean pulled two bottles out of his jacket and put them on the table.

"Great. We didn’t find out much, but Cas assume that we have to capture an Angel, keep looking at it while one of us shatters it."

"Really? With what?" Dean turned to look at Cas.

"Doesn’t matter as long as it shatters. I imagine that a hammer could do the trick."

"Then where do we find and capture a Weeping Angel?" Dean looked from Cas to his brother.

"I think we will have to go back to that forest." Cas voice was low.

Dean drew in a quick breath and sat down by the table. He rested his head in his hands. He dreaded that forest. All he could think about was how he thought that his last minutes together with his brother were upon them, and he didn’t want to remember that. Sam was all the family he got.


	13. The Impala does the trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another talk with the vampire. Dean is outside fixing his car and Cas joins him...

Dean and Sam were down in the basement with the vampire. He demanded more blood before he would tell them anything more and Sam was standing behind him with the needle ready as he bit into Dean’s left wrist. Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the discomfort but stood still. It didn’t take long. The vampire pulled back and looked up at Dean with an almost apologizing look. Dean stared back at him and he almost asked him how he was doing before he came to his senses.

"I got attacked by your mates." Dean said while he pressed a cloth over the bite marks.

"Yeah? Who?"

"I don’t know. Some chick in leather pants, and a blond dude." He said.

The vampire nodded. "Right. I assume they lost their heads."

Somehow Dean flinched, but he nodded.

"Thought so. They were idiots to hang around."

"How did they know where we were?"

The vampire lifted his shoulders once.

"Right." Dean said and fought the urge to hit him.

"Do you have a connection of some sorts?" Sam came to stand beside his brother.

"No they probably tried to sniff you out, or rather, me."

Dean shook his head. "I’m guessing they will find you eventually."

"If they were smart, they would move on, get another leader in another city." The vampire said quietly.

"So much for loyalty." Dean muttered and raised one eyebrow. The vampire’s eyes shot up in angry flames. He stared at Dean for a long time before he turned to look at Sam. He shot a glance at Dean before he opened his mouth.

"You think that we are animals, but we merely tries to stay alive! You want to talk about loyalty? Just for the past few days I have picked up on a few things that state that it’s not that easy to be loyal, even to your own brother." He spat at them. Sam and Dean looked at each other before they turned to the vampire again.

"Not that we have to tell you about this, but no matter what is going on in our lives, we still look out for each other."

"Yeah? What if someone got between you, say an angel perhaps?" The vampire stared directly at Dean who gritted his teeth.

"Why would Cas come between us?" Sam looked confused at his brother.

"He wouldn’t." Dean snapped. "Now, tell us about the spell." Dean was desperate to change the subject. He hadn’t thought about that the vampire had witnessed how he jumped on Cas and kissed him, and that he easily could use it for leverage and even worse, tell Sam. The vampire seemed to let it go for the moment and told them the whole spell that required holy fire and chanting in Latin. Sam started to write down the spell and walked upstairs. Dean sat down on the lowest step and looked at the vampire.

"You got a name?"

"Benny." He told him. Dean nodded slightly.

"So you haven’t told your brother about your angel?" Benny smirked at him. Dean shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should."

"Or what? You gonna do it for me?" Dean looked up at him angrily.

"No, I mean it could have been fun, but I guess you are going to kill me, and I don’t want that." He said. Dean didn’t answer.

"So, are you going to kill me now that I’ve told you everything I know?"

Dean pressed his lips together and looked at him. For some reason he didn’t want to kill him. He knew Sam would tell him to, though, and he knew it was the right thing to do. Benny nodded slowly.

Dean still slept on the couch together with Paula. He was lying on his side with Paula pressed between him and the pillows. He held one arm around her and her back was pressed flush against him. Dean told himself that he did it because he wanted to protect her, and he really did, because she still woke up in the night crying. A part of him also liked it, he liked feeling her body against his, and it made his world spin back into place after his time with Castiel. He was so confused that a woman’s body was calming, familiar and right. This night was no different. Mandy was sleeping in a chair, still tied up on her hands. Sam had talked to her about why she had done what she did, and it seemed like he was starting to understand her. Sam was asleep in another couch and Cas hadn’t been there since lunchtime that day. Dean woke up with a jump as he heard Paula cry again.

"Shh.. it’s okay. I’ve got you." He whispered soothingly. Her entire body was shaking and she turned around to face him. She pressed her face against his neck and cuddled close to him. Dean held his arms tight around her making comforting sounds as he calmed down slowly.  
The next morning he woke up too hot and with hair in his mouth. He tried not to wake up Paula, but she noticed when he started to move and pulled back a little smiling down at him.

"Thank you, Dean. I really needed that." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before she stood up all the way and walked into the kitchen.

Dean sighed and sat up as well. He rested his tired head in his hands and thought about Cas’ blue eyes and how they looked at him whenever he was this close to Paula. He was starting to feel bad about being too close to her, because he didn’t want to hurt Cas. And Cas had admitted that he felt jealous of her.

 

Dean sat in the kitchen working on his guns. Sam and Paula had gone to the store for some supplies and Dean should be watching Mandy. He didn’t want to look at her, and she sat in her chair with her eyes on the tv. Dean had barely talked to her, he was too angry with how she had honored Bobby’s memory. Sam was the one that had learned from her that she had been attacked and she had done the rest to protect herself. Dean had a sneaking suspicion about her true feelings for the vampire in the basement and that made him even more annoyed and angry. It was silent in the house and Dean found peace doing the tedious work on his guns. He felt a tingling up his spine when he heard a fluttering of wings and he sat still until he heard the familiar low voice.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas." Dean turned around and looked at the angel. His hair was dark and messy as always and his eyes were shining blue. Dean let his eyes run over his broad shoulders and looked quickly away as his eyes dropped to the belt that held his slacks in place low over his hips. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to his gun oil.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" He asked. Cas sat down on the other side of the table looking at what Dean was working on.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah? About what?" Dean smiled a little before he concentrated on his guns again.

"About the other day upstairs."

Dean froze and had to steady his face before he looked up at Cas. His eyes were almost concerned as he leaned a bit forward to Dean.

"No, we don’t." Dean said firmly as he looked directly into the blue eyes, refusing to be embarrassed about something he had really enjoyed. Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little.

"I think that it is important, Dean."

"Well, I don’t want to talk about it!" His voice was a little too high, but he couldn’t get it down. His entire body was reacting on Cas and he hated to admit it but those blue eyes and pink lips made him want to go crazy.

"Let’s talk about what I found about the Weeping Angels instead." Dean suggested and was about to stand up when Cas grabbed his wrist.

"Dean. I need to know if we are… you know… okay?"

Dean pressed his hands on the table and leaned closer and Cas didn’t back away. Their faces were mare inches apart as Dean spoke.

"Yeah, we are good." Cas let out a long breath as if he was relieved. Dean smiled and all he wanted was to lean closer and press his lips to Cas’ but he held back. Mandy could turn around any minute and Dean knew that she would gladly tell Sam.

"So you think it was okay then?" Cas asked. Dean didn’t understand why he was so insecure all of a sudden. He had been quite in control the last time.

"Yes, Cas. I don’t want to talk about it. But I was and still am okay with it. Damnit, why do you have to keep talking about it?" Dean blushed and looked at Cas who gave him one of his rare and reserved smiles.

"Show me what you found out about the Weeping Angels." Cas urged and Dean walked into the living room taking the time to settle down. He was feeling too much with the angel around. He wanted to tell his friend, and now kind of lover, that he had enjoyed what they did, and that he would love do it again as soon as possible. He also wanted the angel to know that it wasn’t just about the physical feelings, but that it was something he felt deep inside of him. How he would ever get up the courage to tell him was a mystery and if he did tell him; how could he do it without sounding like a love sick girl?

Dean sat down with a big leather bound book with dusty pages. He started to turn the pages carefully and Cas sat patiently looking at his hands.

"Here it is." Dean started. "I found out that you can summon a Weeping Angel and with this trap it will be locked, unable to move."

"That is great, Dean." Cas said looking up at him.

"I know. I thought we could summon this son of a bitch and shatter it to get what we need for the spell." Dean got up, eager to start at once.

"We have to wait for Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I think that once you summon the Weeping Angel, a lot more is going to follow. Maybe not inside this house, but they will be rather quick."

They decided to wait for Sam and Paula to return before trying the summoning spell. Dean didn’t think about how easily he gave into Cas’ logic as he usually would argue about it. He grabbed a beer, offered one to Cas who shook his head, and walked back to the kitchen table where Cas was sitting. Dean listened to Cas when he talked about things he had seen through his life. It wasn’t new to them, talking about big or small things even though it had been a while since last they had time to actually sit down and talk. As Sam and Paula walked through the doors with grocery bags in their arms Cas and Dean got up to help them. Dean started to make some dinner and Cas told Sam about what Dean had found out.

"Hey Dean, your car was making a coughing sound."

"What?" Dean turned around, the knife he was chopping onions with held in front of him. Sam held his hands up in surrender.

"What did you do to her?"

Paula looked from Sam to Dean with her eyes blown wide and Cas just continued flipping through the book on the table.

"I didn’t do anything, Dean. I just drove her from here to the store and back. I heard a sound and now I’m telling you." Sam sighed like he was used to this accusation.

"Yeah, you waited long enough!" Dean said and put the knife down much to Paula’s relief. Sam shook his head.

"You guys get to fix your own dinner." Dean said and put down the kitchen towel and marched out the door. Paula sat still for a long time looking at the door.

"You mean to tell me that you actually were talking about the car? The car we drove to buy these things?"

Sam got up to continue the cooking even though he wasn’t very good at it. Cas looked at Paula.

"The car is really important to Dean."

"I know Dean is the protective kind, but… I mean… it’s a car!" She said shaking her head. Cas didn’t answer. He knew everything about Dean’s obsession with that car, and he secretly liked his passion.

Dean stood face down into the engine of his car. He looked at every little detail that he already knew so well. He touched them to feel if everything was like it should. His hands were greasy and oily and his back hurt from standing under the hood of his car. Dean didn’t mind. He loved to work on his car, it made sense and he knew what he was doing. He didn’t move even though he heard someone walk towards him. He fastened a few screws before he turned to face Cas.

"You found out what the problem was?"

Dean nodded before he lifted a can of oil to pour into the car.

"Yep. She will be just fine, no thanks to Sam."

"What did he do to it?"

"Her, Cas. Her! Not it!" Dean said aggressively and Cas smiled at his back.

"I know you are smiling."

"So what did Sam do?"

"Well, he drove her."

Cas decided to let it go. He didn’t want another weird argument on why it was Sam’s fault that the car made odd sounds, or broke down, merely because he drove it. Cas knew that Sam was really careful with the car, it wasn’t in his nature to be reckless, and he knew that Dean just needed someone to blame. He wasn’t that angry with Sam. In fact, Cas was pretty sure Dean was pleased that Sam bothered to tell him about it when he noticed something different about the car.

When Dean was happy with his work, he stood up and stretched his back. He dried off his hands on a piece of ripped cloth, but his hands remained dirty. Castiel liked it. He stood up and walked closer to Dean so that he had to back up and lean on the car. Dean didn’t break eye contact, and he didn’t say anything. As Cas leaned closer he saw him smile and lean in as well. Dean didn’t touch him, but his body was still in the kiss. He was eager and almost as if he had missed his lips. Cas let his hands run through his sandy hair and pull him closer with the other hand around his waist. Dean relaxed against his body and a soft sigh escaped him. Cas felt a happy fluttering in his entire being at that sound and all he wanted to do was make him happy too. He deepened the kiss and made it more passionate and Dean followed.

They knew that they were alone as the car stood on the side of the house with almost no windows. Cas let his hands run over his body. Dean wanted to touch him, so much, but he didn’t want to smear oil and grease all over him. Instead he pushed his hips against Cas and was rewarded with a gasp. They could feel each other hardness and they kept pressing their hips towards the other. When Cas let two fingers slide along the waistline of his jeans, it was Deans turn to gasp. Cas chuckled into his neck and placed light kisses over his chin and towards his mouth. Dean had to take a deep breath when he felt Cas open the button of his jeans but he leaned into his touch.

"Dean." Cas breathed out his name as he pushed down the zipper on his pants.

"Do you want this?" Cas asked a little more focused.

Dean’s breath was shallow and fast. He let one fist bump against the car and groaned.

"Damn it Cas. Just get to it!" He panted and looked almost desperately into the blue eyes.

Cas nodded and slowly sank down to his knees in front of Dean. Dean could barely contain himself. He was so turned on his legs were shaking. He looked down at how Cas, an actual angel, sat in front of him and his hard cock tenting in his boxers. He swallowed nervously when Cas started to pull them down, but when he looked up at Dean he didn’t feel nervous. His blue eyes were dark with lust, his lips swollen from their kiss and his hair a total mess. Dean let his head fall back, but he didn’t want to miss the sight of Cas pretty pink lips around his hard cock. Cas looked up through black lashes as he let his tongue run wet and warm up the entire length of Dean. He almost came just from that. He felt like a teenager who was about to get his first blow job, and a part of him felt totally embarrassed by how he reacted to this. He couldn’t get himself to care though. Cas had just pulled his lips over the tip and let his tongue swirl over his head and slit and the feeling was everything Dean knew. Cas took him in all the way and Dean gasped and moaned as he started to bob his head up and down.

"Yeah, Cas. It’s so good." Dean said and wondered a little about the fact that Cas was so good at this. After a moment he wasn’t able to utter anything other than groans and gasps, he forgot about his dirty hands and buried one in Cas’ soft hair. He felt the familiar feeling of his climax build in the pit of his stomach. His legs got even shakier and he had to use both hands to hold on to the car.

"Cas… I’m gonna… aaahh. Oh fuck!" He bit his teeth together when he suddenly felt a slick finger push against his hole and his knees sank a little. Cas held him up with the other hand as he sucked him eagerly and let one finger slide light and teasingly over his hole again. Dean gulped at the feeling and even if it was a new sensation he didn’t have time to think about it. The orgasm built up to a record, he was sure, and Dean had never felt so stimulated from a blow job, and when Cas gave his finger a slight push against the rim, Dean was gone. He came into the angel’s mouth who swallowed it all. Dean felt his entire body shake, and it took all of his strength not to scream out loud. He panted fast and loud as his legs were trembling so hard he needed help to stand. Cas looked at him with a proud look on his face.

Dean leaned heavily against the car and when Cas stood up he pulled the angel close to kiss him and the taste of himself in his mouth sent a new wave of pleasure through his body. Cas held on to him as they kissed ferociously and Dean still panted loud.

"Dean, you out there?" Sam’s voice came from the front of the house. Dean felt a rush of adrenaline through his body and the thought of getting caught literally with his pants down made him look panicked at Cas.

"Yep, I’m here. Just finishing up." He moaned low as he got the double meaning of what he said. Cas smirked.

"Sure. Dinner is ready."

"I’ll be inside in a minute!" Dean yelled back as he bent down to pull up his pants, begging that his brother would go back inside. Just a moment later the door slammed shut. Dean sat back on the car as he fastened the belt again and he rested one hand over his eyes for a moment.

"Cas…" he started but then he was in front of him, staring with his blue eyes into Dean’s green eyes.

"We have to go inside." Cas said with a low voice.

"I really want to… you know…" Dean swallowed hard. Why was it so hard to say it? "To return the favor." He said, forcing himself to keep eye contact. Cas tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"That’s nice, Dean. We can do that another time." He said and pushed his shoulder to make him walk to the house.


	14. A vampire's pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels strange and finds himself talking to Benny. Sam, Dean, Mandy and Cas argue about the Weeping Angels

The day had started out fine. Dean felt good both from the release last night with Cas, and Paula had slept the whole night through without waking up. Dean had gotten up, drank coffee and chatted with Sam about the trap for the Weeping Angels. That was when he first felt the tingling want in his body that started in his wrist, but spread out. It went away, and Dean had felt it a few mornings before and not thought about it that much. Before lunch, Mandy had told them that she didn’t want them to make the trap inside her house.

"It is my mother’s house, and she will not be happy when she finds creepy signs on the floor." Dean had let one hand run through his hair and walked outside. It took a while before Sam came out and told him Mandy had given them permission to do it.

"What is wrong with that girl? I can’t stand the thought of her using everything she learned from Bobby to be a monster!"

"Dean, she’s not a monster. She is just confused." Sam didn’t understand why Dean seemed so angry with her. Sam could agree with some of it, but he didn’t think it was necessary to get so angry about it.

"Yeah, or a manipulative bitch!" Dean looked up at his brother.

"I know it’s not ideal, but she is useful to us."

"Only because she owns the house."

"Dean, I really think that she just made a mistake. She didn’t want to get into this mess. It’s hard enough being a woman in this line of work, and she was alone, with no one after Bobby… died." Sam finished. Dean looked after his brother and a part of him found it logical, but another part was just angry. The part in him that boiled with a lust of some kind he didn’t understand; something that originated from the man in the cellar.

They got back in and Mandy showed them where they could make the trap. She got to walk about the house more, just not downstairs. Dean would want her to be tied up, but Sam didn’t feel comfortable treating her that way. Dean made the trap according to Sam’s instructions. Mandy had found a jack hammer and was now trying to put away stuff she didn’t want to be ruined. Dean just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He had convinced Paula to stay away and drove her back to her apartment in town. She wasn’t happy about being alone, but she had seen how dangerous it could get so she understood. He promised he would come back to check in on her when it was safe.

Back at the house Dean stopped and looked at his brother. He was sitting in the kitchen eating with Mandy. They were talking easily and Sam laughed at something she had said. Dean bit his own lip in anger and when he tasted the iron taste of his own blood it shook his anger up to a boil. Somehow he managed to keep it under control as he marched into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs. The tingling in his blood didn’t seem to slow down; if anything it was increasing leaving him craving something. He wasn’t really sure what. Just a little while later he found himself sitting on the lowest step in the cellar looking at Benny. He had a smug smile on his face, but Dean didn’t really notice. His forehead was covered in sweat and he felt a drop tingle down his spine.

"How do you do this?"

"It’s just a way of keeping my pack in line."

Dean shook his head and it felt like its spinning. "I’m not part of your pack."

"I know, but when you took me here I lost my real pack." Benny explained. He didn’t seem angry, he merely stated the facts. Dean rested his head on his arms and took a few deep breaths.

"What is this then?" Dean asked helpless.

"You are feeling the urge to please me."

"Really? I know I can damn well tell you otherwise." Dean insisted but Benny only huffed a laugh.

"Yeah? So you don’t feel the urge to get over here and let me taste your blood from the neck?" Benny said his eyes darker. Dean swallowed. This could not be happening! But it was. Before he could help it his feet made him stand up and walk over to Benny.

"Didn’t think so." The vampire growled as Dean straddled his lap.

"Don’t think I’m going to untie you!" Dean said. A part of him felt so angry that he would be submissive enough to let this vampire tell him what to do, but he knew it just was the way it was. Dean sat there in his lap and leaned closer so that Benny would have access to his throat. Benny sighed in relief and Dean felt himself tense up. Sam wasn’t here, ready with a shot of a dead man’s blood, they were alone and for some reason Dean was unable to fight this. He felt Benny’s lips press against his throat and instead of pulling away Dean found himself leaning in closer.

He was ready when Benny let his teeth scrape against his soft skin but he jumped a little when the sharp teeth sunk into his neck. At that moment Dean understood that this was different. He knew how this could make him submissive, and even though it sort of made him angry he had no chance to stand against it and that made it easier to handle. The need to please his leader was overwhelming and Dean barely noticed how he let out a sigh. Benny clearly took pleasure in this; Dean could feel him getting a hard-on under him. A strange feeling ran though Dean’s body. It felt like pleasure shooting through him and slowly he let his hands rest around the vampire’s shoulders. He was slowly getting more turned on and when Benny pulled back Dean leaned back to see his eyes. His gaze was dark with hunger and lust and Dean felt compelled to kiss him. There was a soft vibrating behind him and the dark voice that spoke made Dean freeze.

"Dean, what are you doing?" When Dean turned around he met an angry gaze. He leaped off Benny’s lap, but from there he didn’t move. Benny rolled his eyes.

"In comes the boyfriend!" He hissed at Cas who didn’t even flinch. Before Dean knew what had happened he was standing in the kitchen with Sam, Mandy and Cas.

"We need to kill the vampire." Cas said and let go of his grip on Dean. He swayed a little on his feet Cas let one hand run down his back and Dean found himself lean into the touch.

Sam gasped. "What happened to your neck? Why the hell did you go down there alone?" He asked angrily. Mandy got up from her chair.

"He is controlling you, isn’t he?"

Dean nodded, hated himself for being so scared, hating that he felt so good being comforted by Cas and hating that Sam saw him like this with Cas. He probably just found it naturally; after all they were friends with the angel, but still.

"That’s what he did to me too. He made me believe that I wanted to work with him, that I needed him." She spat out the last part and Dean looked at her. That’s why she had done what she did to them? She met his eyes and sent an apologizing smile in his direction and Dean felt himself breathe out.

"You two need to take care of the vampire and I’ll get Dean into the shower."

"I can get there myself," Dean said. "And why do you have to kill Benny?"

Sam looked at him pressing his lips together. "Because he tricked Mandy and he tricked you into believing that he is your leader. He will do that to others, and it’s not right." Sam said.

"Just go." Cas said impatiently and instead of pushing Dean to the stairs he made a flutter with his wings and they were standing inside the warm and calm bathroom upstairs.

"Woah, Cas! I could have just taken the stairs!" Dean looked irritated at the angel.

"I know, but this is faster." Cas said, not even fazed by Dean’s annoyance. Dean shook his head and started to unbutton his shirt with his hands slightly shaking. As he took the shirt off, Cas came closer. He was looking at the biting marks on his neck with a look on his face that Dean didn’t recognize. He looked something between angry and hurt.

"I didn’t really want him to, you know." Dean said almost in a whisper not looking at Cas. He could not understand why he felt so anxious, but he knew he had let Cas down, and he didn’t like that.

"Let me help you with that." Cas said and took a step in his direction to help him undress but Dean backed away earning a confused look.

"What’s wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. I just… Why do you have to kill Benny? It’s not like he was going to kill me."

"He didn’t kill you because he needed you to be a part of his pack."

"Yeah, so he didn’t actually pose a threat."

Cas shook his head a little stepping closer.

"Dean, that is where you are wrong."

"How?" He looked up at the angel through his lashes.

"Did you want to become part of his vampire nest?"

Dean swallowed before he shook his head again. "No."

"Then Benny is a threat."

Dean seemed to think about this for a while then he turned to face Cas.

"You going to give me some privacy?"

"You don’t want me to comfort you?" Cas voice was low and husky as he spoke and that made a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, but he needed to be alone.

"I’m fine, Cas. Let me shower blood and his sweat off and I’m perfect." He put up a cocky grin and then Cas was gone.

Dean was in the shower the moment Benny was killed. He could feel it happen. He felt his body ache and for a moment he felt so cold and scared, as if he was vulnerable to be in this house with the Hunters. Dean got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like himself, the skin on his throat was no longer bloody or marked, only his eyes gave him away. He looked a little bit too scared, but he forced a calmer look in his eyes and put on some clean clothes. As he walked downstairs he heard Mandy argue with Sam and Cas. As he walked closer he heard it was about the trap for the Weeping Angels, and his heart sank.

"What’s going on?" He asked and all of them turned to face him. Sam looked relieved, Mandy like they were disturbed and Cas looked like himself with a little bit of hurt. It occurred to Dean that the angel didn’t like to be rejected and a part of him wanted to smile at that.

"You can’t summon the Weeping Angel here." Cas said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded. He was clad in his usual jeans and t-shirt, and he was still in his bare feet.

"Because the moment we summon the one, a lot more will follow, and in this town, a lot of people will suffer." Sam presented and Dean let out a sigh. They had to find another place that was just how things could go down and even if none of them was happy about it, they had to move it to another place.

"What about the bunker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that could work. It’s not smack in the middle of the town, and yeah, what do you think, Cas?"

"I would think that the bunker is well suited for that."

"What is this bunker you are talking about?"

Dean looked at her and then over at Sam with a serious look on his face. He didn’t trust Mandy, and he was definitely not going to invite her into their home! The discussion that followed made Mandy so angry that Dean was surprised she didn’t pick up her gun to shoot him, but eventually she marched into the living room. Sam looked at his brother with a frown.

"You didn’t have to be so hard on her. She went through the same thing you did."

Dean shook his head. "After we came here, she hasn’t done anything that suggests we can trust her, and you think it’s a good idea to bring her home!?"

"The bunker is the safest place, you know."

"I know, and we will get the Weeping Angels there." He said.

"So we are taking her there?"

"If you don’t invite her into our home space."

"So you want her to stay in the basement whit the other creatures we bring in there."

Dean looked at his brother with a stern look. Cas stood behind the chair which Dean was sitting in and put one hand on his shoulder.

"You can’t lock her down, Dean. She is a hunter like you."

"Whatever. Let’s just get our things and get out of here. I’m not okay with having her around our private space, but I guess we just have to do it then." Dean got up from his chair.

"She was a friend of Bobby." Sam said and earned a pained look from his brother.

"I’m going to say good bye to Paula." Dean said as he put on his shoes. Sam looked at him with a teasing look but Dean just grabbed the keys and was out the door. The look on Cas’ face was bothering him, but Dean tried to forget about it. Even if they had ended up together a few times, it wasn’t like they had promised anything to one another. He still felt bad even after he tried reassuring himself it didn’t matter.

Paula had opened quickly and dragged him inside before she locked the door behind him.

"How are you holdin’ up?" Dean looked at her. She clearly looked upset.

"I don’t know." She whispered and walked into the kitchen. Her apartment was on the second floor and it was small and very cozy. The kitchen had a small table with two chairs in front of a window. Paula fidgeted with something in her hands while Dean looked at her.

"Come here." He said and she pressed herself against him shaking. Dean held her tight while he wondered what he could do to make her feel safe again.

"You don’t have to worry about the vampire again," he said eventually. Paula looked up at him with big innocent eyes. "You… killed him?" She whispered. Dean took a moment before he nodded. She took a long shaky breath and let go of Dean.

"Do you have someone that could come and spend time with you?" Dean asked carefully. Paula nodded. "I have an older sister living about an hour away."

"You should call her."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"I mean it, we are leaving tomorrow morning and I don’t want you to go around being scared."

"You are leaving?"

They sat down and Dean tried to make her talk about other things than what she had been through the last week.

"You think you will be able to get back to work any time soon?"

"I will get there over the weekend." She said. "I work with kids, you know. That makes me feel like there is hope, because they are always so trusting and happy." She smiled and Dean gave her hand a squeeze.

Paula made coffee and they continued to talk, it seemed like she needed something else to think about and was happy he was there. When Dean got up to leave she followed him to the door. He put his arms around her and pulled her in to a tight hug. He could feel her soft lips against his neck and pulled back so he could lean down and meet her lips. She grabbed hold of his jacket as she pulled closer and Dean backed her up against the wall. Their kiss was almost desperate and overly eager. Paula gasped as Dean kissed her down her jaw and neck and let her head fall back against the wall. He came back to her mouth and Paula drove her hands into his hair. Dean pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he was breathing hard.

"I’m sorry," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I… Can’t."

"It’s the angel, isn’t it?" Paula asked. Dean swallowed hard but gave one nod. Paula laughed soft at him.

"I knew it! Why did you deny it when I asked before?"

"Because I… I didn’t know how real it was. Still don’t." Dean answered uncertain and pulled back a little more.

"It’s okay, Dean. Let’s just say this was… good bye." She smiled.

They hugged each other again and Dean made her promise to call her sister before he left. Back in the car he drove slowly back to the house. He had to think about what happened. He didn’t know what to do about it; how he had admitted to her that he sort of was with Cas. It wasn’t like they had promised anything to each other, but Dean felt bad if he wasn’t faithful to the angel.

Sam looked confused when Dean came back into the house.

"I didn’t think you would be back until tomorrow."

Dean just shook his head and went for the living room and the tv.


	15. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam drive back to the bunker. Dean and Cas reconnect

The next morning they drove all day and eventually they got back to the bunker. Dean marched inside slamming the doors and stopped only when he got to the kitchen and placed some of the groceries they had picked up on the way. It wasn’t long before Sam joined him.

"Dean, when are you going to drop the bullshit?"

"What?"

"Are you going to insist that I follow Mandy down in the dungeon?"

Dean looked up at his brother. He was tempted to do so, but he knew he may have stepped too far when he insisted that Mandy wore a blindfold driving there. And the drive had been really stressful. She had been really angry and Sam had given him the silent treatment, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to show her the place unless she proved to them that she deserved their trust.

"Let her inside, I don’t care. But don’t let her outside. I don’t care how angry she is because she has to know I mean it when I tell her I will kill her if she tries to screw us over again! Because I will!" Dean looked angrily at his brother who just rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you are taking this too far."

"Am I? She may be a good hunter, but I’m not willing to trust her with my life anytime soon, you do that and you are ten times more stupid than I think you are."

"Dean. You should know why she did what she did."

"No, Sam. I know how she felt, but I didn’t try and trick you into the same shit. I fought it even if I felt that he wanted me to let him feed on all of you guys. So don’t come here and tell me I should pity her because she had a choice!"

"Fine. But the least you could do is be a little nicer to her."

"She proves she wants to be a part of this, and I’ll consider it." Dean said as he opened a beer and shoved the fridge door shut with one leg and walked towards the door.

"And if you sleep with her…" Dean shook his head at his brother. Sam put up a bitch face and walked out the other door into the living room.

Dean was tired but he couldn’t go to rest. He kept thinking about Mandy, but the thought of Cas and how he had been absent since Dean said he would say good bye to Paula was also bothering him. He tidied in his already tidy room, cleaned the bathroom and then he eventually walked into the living room. Sam and Mandy sat at their work table and both of them were flipping through books. Dean should have known Sam was working.

"You find out something?" Dean asked warily. Sam looked up at him and they shared a look with a slight apology from both of them.

"Not really. We are still stuck on the whole problem of actually getting rid of them."

"Yea, I thought about that." Dean said and pulled out a chair. "We are summoning one of them inside here to shatter it and take the piece we need for the spell. Right? That’s where we will get in trouble according to Cas. We are pretty sure they won’t get in here no matter what they do, but we can’t be sure, so I say we put together two traps, one to get the piece and one to perform the spell on."

"Dean, that could actually work."

"That’s what I said." He nodded smiling at his brother.

"I don’t know if this will help but I found this." Mandy shoved a book in their direction and Dean reached for it with his jaw tight. They let their eyes run down the page and Mandy reached over to point at what she had found.

"An angel exposed to light and the power of sight is vulnerable and is forced to set in stone." Sam read out loud. "We know that part."

"There’s more." Mandy said carefully.

"An angel prefers to hunt in the night when their prey is blinded by the dark. The day is the time when the Weeping Angel is exposed and is therefore often used to rest." Sam continued.

"You mean to say that a Weeping Angel needs to rest?" Dean asked with an irritated scoff.

"Obviously. It says here that an angel is slower in the day and because of the whole deal with not being able to move when looked at, they pretty much just have to stop during the day."

"Then that’s when we should do it. Not at night like we usually do."

Sam had to agree to that and then he mentioned they had to tell Cas about their plan.

"I’ll talk to him." Dean said and got up. "Any of you hungry?" He looked at Sam and then at Mandy.

"Sure, we got anything to eat?" Sam asked.

"I’ll make something." Dean muttered and walked to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen working on the lasagna he thought about Cas and what to say to the man. After a while he got so restless he figured he should just call on him instead of dreading their meeting. Dean got himself busy while he waited for him to respond on his call and it wasn’t until he shoved the lasagna into the oven that he noticed that Cas was sitting by the small kitchen table.

"Woah! How long have you been here?"

"I don’t know. A while." Cas said and kept turning a cup in his hand.

"Okey, well, it’s good you are here. You talked to Sam?"

"No. I came in here to you." He looked up at Dean with something in his expression that reminded him of concern.

"Oh." Dean walked over to the fridge to pick out some salad and vegetables he could put in a salad for Sam, as a peace offering for being so difficult about Mandy. He hadn’t warmed up to her yet, but he didn’t have to make it a hard time on his brother.

"So why did you call me here?" Cas said after a while.

"We have decided to summon the Weeping Angel in the daytime." Dean continued to tell him about their plan and Cas just nodded as he listened to him. Dean didn’t want to sit down and feel awkward so he kept cutting up the salad and then he cleaned off the counters. Cas didn’t say much but he still sounded like he was in on the idea and wanted to be there with them. Dean looked at Cas, he had pulled off his trench coat and even opened a few buttons on his shirt. His hair was a complete mess and Dean found himself wanting to run his fingers through it.

"So is it just Sam and Mandy out there?"

"Yes, who else would there be?"

"I thought maybe you hit it off with Paula so well…" He didn’t finish the sentence and Dean felt equally bad and tingly that Cas was jealous.

"Man, you were gone when I got back last night."

"I didn’t want to stay, and I had other things to do."

"Okay, but I’m trying to tell you that I just went over to see if she was holding it together. We drank coffee and I told her we were leaving."

Cas lifted his head to look at Dean who smiled a little. "You didn’t sleep over there?"

"No of course not. I mean we even kissed a little, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you so I told her, and then I drove back to the house." Dean admitted and felt embarrassed about this sharing of feelings. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Cas eyes lit up and his mouth tugged in a small smile. He got out of the chair and walked towards Dean and he was about to put his arms around him when Sam blurted through the door. Dean turned fast to face the oven and hide his blushing cheeks, and when he dared to look up Cas stood leaning against the sink with the cup in his hands. It just looked ordinary. Like they had been talking whilst waiting for the lasagna.

"Need some help with setting the table or something?"

"You can grab the plates and some forks. The food is almost ready."

"Sure." Sam said oblivious that he had ruined a moment between the two men in there. He reached up in the cupboard and took out what he needed before he walked back into the living room.

Dean convinced Cas to come eat with them. They sat around the table chatting about nothing in particular. Dean, Sam and Mandy drank beer while Cas refused and stuck to water instead. Mandy gave him a strange look but didn’t say anything. Sam was pleased with the salad and was very helpful with the cleaning after, so much that Dean eventually kicked him out of the kitchen, telling him to get a bed ready for Mandy.

"And not in your room, Sam!" Dean yelled after him. He cleaned up in the kitchen and in the living room. Somehow, being more long term in the bunker had made him obsessed with keeping it clean and tidy. Cas sat in the living room, flipping through a book. Dean walked up to him.

"You coming to my room later?" He whispered with stars in his eyes. Cas smiled and nodded before Dean turned and walked into the kitchen. When he got back into the living room Sam was the only one there.

"Dude, you should get some sleep."

"I know, I just… I can’t stop thinking about whether this is the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I don’t know, I’m just afraid that we will mess up."

"Come on, we have dealt with a lot of things over the years."

"Yes, but their power is… well, great, and after seeing how they pushed through the power from the Eye of Horus, that was pretty terrifying."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it was. We just need to be careful, we can’t really protect ourselves against them, but we know we have to get rid of them, right?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. I know. I guess I just…"

"I know, Sammy." Dean answered softly. He knew what his brother was thinking. They had been on the edge of losing one another… again, and the thought of that happening to them was enough to make them both rethink what they were doing. They both knew they had to do it, and they had to back up each other so Dean walked over to his brother and put a hand on his strong shoulder.

"Go and get some sleep, and we will feel a lot better tomorrow." Dean said and squeezed his shoulder before he walked down the hallway to his room. Inside he stopped when he saw Cas sitting on his bed. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of him sitting there in his slacks and wrinkled white shirt. He grinned and locked the door behind him before he walked over to his bed taking of his plaid shirt. Cas looked a little unsettled but he didn’t move. Dean skipped his shoes off before he sat down next to Cas. It wasn’t long before he turned around to grab him and they kissed each other like they hadn’t seen each other for a long time. Dean panted as he pulled back.

"I think I got a favor to return," he smirked up at him. Cas tensed up and pulled back and Dean looked at him.

"What?"

Cas was already on his feet and Dean got up on his knees and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what’s wrong?"

"Nothing, I can’t be here."

Dean looked confused at him. "Cas, talk to me."

The angel lifted one hand and ran it through his hair as he looked at Dean with big eyes. Looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen him. Cas sat down on the chair by the table.

"Come on man. Don’t you want to? Is there something about me?"

"No, Dean. Of course not."

"Well enlighten me then." Dean said unable to hide that he felt a bit hurt as he sat down on the edge of the bed. There was a long silence and Dean let his hand run over his face as he stood up.

"Man, don’t worry about it. I’ll just go to sleep and we’ll be ready for tomorrow." He said as he walked back to the bed. Cas looked at him with his usual direct look.

"Dean. You have to understand… um. It’s been a long time since I… engaged in this kind of intimacy."

"And?" Dean turned around. Cas looked the other way almost like he was embarrassed.

"You… I need to know if you want this."

"Of course I do. I would never have invited you in here if I didn’t." He said a bit more harsh than necessary. But he was nervous as well. He wanted to make the angel feel good, but he had never done anything with another man before, and it also scared him that this was his all powerful and great angel.

"Hey Cas, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Let’s just sit back in bed and we can talk, okay?" Instead of waiting for an answer Dean pulled back the covers, stripped out of his jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants before he lay down on the pillow. Cas looked at him for a bit, then he came over to the bed. Dean forced himself to look at the ceiling and they both lay there in a peaceful calm.

"I don’t let anyone touch me." Cas said after a while.

"I am touching you right now." Dean said looking over at him, they were lying close in his bed, and their sides touched each other all the way from the shoulders to their thighs.

"Still, I don’t usually do that."

"Why?"

There was a long pause.

"Because I don’t know how."

"Well, you could have fooled me. It seemed like you knew pretty well what to do the other night."

Cas gave him a little smile. "I know what to do, Dean. I just don’t know how to let anyone touch me like that."

Dean turned back to look at the ceiling. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

"But do you want to?" Dean asked softly after a while. He could feel the nod more than see it.

"Let’s just take it slow then." Dean continued and couldn’t believe that he was lying so calm in his bed talking about taking it slow with an angel. He usually didn’t plan sex in this many words, it mostly went down with cheesy pick-up lines and meaningful looks. Cas sighed.

"Dean, I want you to try."

"You what?" Dean asked and sat up. Cas swallowed.

"I know you want to, and I know I want it, so I want to try. I trust that you will do good." He said. And damn if those words didn’t send a thrilling shiver all through his body. Dean was used to take the lead in bed, and honestly any other place, but something about Cas just made him submissive. He wasn’t in control, and he waited for the other man to make the move.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Cas said and tilted his head questioning as if to ask why he had to say it twice. Dean just leaned down to kiss him again and Cas met his lips soft and eager. He let his hands run over his back and Dean almost found it funny how fast he reacted on this man’s affection. While they kissed each other eagerly Dean started to unbutton Cas shirt. He did it slow and carefully, exploring his chest with first his hands then his lips and even if Cas tensed up under him he never let go of his hair that held his head in place. Dean made a trail of kisses from his throat and neck down his chest until he found one nipple. He licked it teasingly and that earned him a gasp and a long moan. Dean kissed him lightly and found the other and Cas reacted the same way. It was so hot Dean had to stop and rest his forehead against his chest. Cas lifted his head from the pillow looking confused at him.

"Why did you stop, is everything okay?"

Dean huffed a laugh between his panting. "It’s perfect, Cas. You… just amazing. Need to calm myself. You are doing great." Dean assured and saw the little smirk on his face.

"It feels very pleasurable." Cas stated and Dean smiled, trust his angel to say things so easily like he wasn’t affected at all. But he knew better. He could see that his cock strained in his pants, and he almost couldn’t wait to get to it, but he had promised to take it easy, so he just bent down and kissed him further down his belly.

Cas was lean and strong, and the beautiful little line of hairs showing the way down his pants almost made Dean go crazy. He had always liked doing this; go down on the girls he was with, making them squirm because of what he did to them, but he could not remember being this much into it. This felt almost as good as being the one getting it. As he looked up Cas lay with his head pressed down in the pillow, his hair more messy than usually and his eyes closed shut. The best part was his lips that were slightly parted as he panted through it and he occasionally bit down on his lips. Dean let his tongue swirl in the hollow by his hipbone and Cas groaned loud and his hips jerked up. Dean let his fingers trail the waistband until he found the button and opened it. He continued quickly and pulled the zipper down and Cas opened his eyes. They were so blue looking down at him and Dean reached up to kiss him on the mouth.

"You are so great, Cas. Never thought I would get to do this. Do you like it?" He whispered in his ear. The angel let out a breath as is he had been holding it in.

"Don’t stop, Dean." He breathed out and Dean couldn’t help it so he chuckled against his neck before he kissed him down the abdomen again and at the same time pulled the pants down. Cas lifted his hips to help him get them off and Dean swallowed. He hadn’t seen the angel this naked, ever. And it felt almost unnatural. He was wearing a pair of dark blue boxers and Dean could see the outline of his hard cock and he let one hand slide tentatively over it. Cas breath hitched but he seemed to enjoy it. As Dean pulled the boxers down he wasn’t sure who was the most nervous. His own heart was beating so hard he almost couldn’t breathe and his hands were shaking. Instead of dragging it out he looked up at Cas.

"You okay with this?" It was merely a whisper and Cas looked at him with his pupils dilated and rosy cheeks. He nodded.

"I need to hear you say it!" Dean insisted and Cas looked surprised at the force in his voice.

"Yes, Dean. Yes, I want you to do it. I want you to suck me so good." He said and Dean almost jumped at the words. He never thought Cas being able to say dirty stuff. He was just too serious, and that made it so much hotter. Dean bent down again, leaving butterfly kisses from his hipbone and down to his thigh. He didn’t want to tease him too much, so he let his tongue trail the underside of his cock and when he got to the head he took the tip into his mouth.

"It feels very good, Dean." Cas said in a rough whisper that gave Dean the confidence he needed to take Cas in all the way. He held his hands on his hips so that he wouldn’t jerk back into Dean, and let his mouth glide gently up and down his shaft. Cas started to pant harder and his hands were balled into fists around the bed sheets, Dean kept going and at the same time he let one hand wander up to one nipple and pulled at it.

That made Cas gasp and open his eyes and Dean held his gaze with his. Cas’ blue eyes had always been intense, but in this moment, Dean knew that he was in love with this angel. He wasn’t just attracted to him; he actually had feelings for the man. Even if the realization was supposed to freak him out, he just felt calm. It made sense and he wanted it. He wanted Cas to feel good because of him, and he wanted Cas to love him back. He pulled off Cas and smiled at the disappointed groan.

"We’ll get there, Cas." He kissed his hipbone and swirled his tongue until the angel started to writhe beneath him.

"You want me to suck you some more?"

Cas nodded and put one hand on Dean’s head to push him down. Dean chuckled knowingly.

"Are you going to be good and come in my mouth?" Dean looked up at him through his lashes and he saw Cas stare at him with his eyes blown wide and his lips parted.

He nodded and lay back down on the pillow with a moan and Dean breathed out. He was so beautiful laying on his pillow, breathing fast, and his crazy hair in a mess around his head. His collarbones made a perfect line to his throat and from there a slender neck up to his chin where he had a permanent stubble. Dean took him back into his mouth and worked like he had done just a minute ago. He thought about what Cas had done when he did this, but Dean didn’t know if he would do it as good, so cupped his balls instead. Cas seemed to like that from the deep moan that came from him.

"I’m going to… oh…" He tensed and Dean took the cock in as far as it went and swallowed around it.

Cas gasped and froze as he came deep down his throat and the best part was how he said his name when he came, he chanted it again and again while his fingers opened and closed in Dean’s hair again and again. Dean tried hard to swallow everything, he didn’t let himself think, and because he just realized he wanted Cas in more than one way, made this new experience easier to wrap his head around. When Cas twitched under him, the touch being too much for his sensitive cock, Dean let go and sat up to look at Cas. He had a blissful grin on his face and adorable rosy cheeks. He thought maybe saying he was adorable were a little too much no matter how he felt about the man, but it was the only word that came to mind.

"We should definitely to that again." Cas finally said.

"Yeah?"

"You did very good, Dean."

Dean leaned up to kiss him instead of answering. He had never really been good at the after-sex small talk, but he didn’t want this time to end. Cas pulled him down beside him and Dean lay with his back pressed against Cas’ chest. The angel wrapped an arm around him and it was a whole new experience again, but even if he would never admit it to Sam he appreciated being the one that was protected. After all, Cas was a lot more powerful than he was.

"You want to stay, Cas?"

"Would you like that? It is your room." Cas whispered into his ear.

"You can stay if you want to." Dean said, trying not to sound too eager and clingy. He felt Cas smile behind him before he pulled the covers up to their waist. Dean wanted to complain, but that was when he got the feeling of something fuzzy and warm brush his shoulder and arm. An excited shiver went through him as he gasped he saw the shining and beautiful feathers of his wings. Cas hummed behind him.

"You like that?"

"It’s so cool, Cas. It is really the best." He said and looked in awe as they wrapped closer around him and made him feel warm and at home.


	16. His own Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take on the Weeping Angels with Mandy and Cas and someone are injured. Back in the bunker they tries to get past the injuries. Dean and Cas have some time alone.

Dean slept better that night than he could remember he had in a long time. In years actually. He knew Cas didn’t need sleep, but he stayed with him until morning. Before they walked out to the kitchen Dean asked him not to be any different to him. He wanted to tell Sam about them, but he wouldn’t do it now. And he still had to ask Cas what his thoughts about this was. It didn’t feel like a just sex kind of thing, but he needed to hear Cas say it.

Sam was already sitting in the kitchen with his bowl of healthy grains. Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and started to make scrambled eggs. Cas came into the room and pored himself some coffee before sitting down with Sam. Dean wanted to seem natural, but he could feel how different he was. It was almost like it was written in his face. It was just him, wasn’t it? He was too tense. Mandy came in just then, already dressed for a fight. She nodded a thanks when Dean asked if she wanted some scrambled eggs and she sat down next to Cas.

"Did any of you guys sleep last night?"

Involuntarily Dean gazed over at Cas who did the same with him, they both looked away quickly. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Got enough I guess."

"Well, I for one just tossed and turned. I know it’s common before a huge thing like this, but it doesn’t help with the nerves."

"We are going to get this." Sam said and sounded confident.

Dean knew better, just looking at his brother’s tense shoulders and tired eyes told him that he probably didn’t sleep much and he was at least as concerned as Mandy. Dean almost felt bad that he had gotten a whole night sleep in the arms of the angel.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Everyone felt glum and since they all knew what they had to do, they didn’t have to talk. After cleaning up, they got down to the basement. They locked and sealed all the doors except one, got up all their necessary protection seals and signs and brought out several guns and placed them around the room. The Weeping Angels didn’t die from gunshots, but with a lot of it, they might be affected, and that could save them. Sometimes Dean would say something to Sam before they continued making the circles on the floor where they would catch the angels. When everything was finished they took one step back.

"Are we ready?" Sam asked and the other nodded.

Sam had the summoning spell, Cas was ready to stab the Weeping angel with an angel blade and Mandy was ready to shatter a piece off it. Dean was ready to read the summoning spell for the other one, immediately after they got the piece of the first one.

They all took a deep breath before Sam started reading the summoning for the first one. It didn’t take long before the lights started to flicker and a rumbling sound could be heard. A Weeping Angel appeared in the circle just after that, and the lights continued to flicker. They had lit all kinds of light, electric, candles, lamps and glow sticks. They were all wearing necklaces of the Eye of Horus, because even if it didn’t do much damage, it still protected them, and every second war precious. All of them stared at the angel for a second before Cas leaped forwards and thrust his angel blade into it’s stone chest. A wheezing sound escaped from it and they all wanted to cover their ears. Mandy still managed to shatter one arm and she grabbed the piece almost falling in the process. Cas threw an arm around her before she could actually fall and the Weeping Angel still made that insane crying.

"It is calling the others. We need to move fast!" Cas yelled at them, and Dean started to summon the other one. The lights started to flicker again and Dean started to think it was stupid to bring two of them inside their bunker. Sure, the minute the other one would appear, Mandy was going to seal the last entry, but what if they could burst through their restraints?

They were all ready to stop the new angel barging in. Cas had the stuff they needed for the spell, Dean lit the ring of holy fire around the Weeping Angel, and it let out an alarming sound in the moment it was surrounded by the fire. Sam had already started to say the spell and Cas who had smashed the piece from the first Weeping Angel stood ready to throw the mix of that and the blood at the new Weeping Angel. When that happened and Dean witnessed the Angel cringe and cry out in vain, he felt something cold around his waist. He gasped as he realized it was the first one that had gotten out and grabbed him.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and for a moment everyone looked at him.

"We have to finish this!" Mandy screamed at them and pushed Sam to keep reading. He read faster, but Dean was starting to pass out from the pain.

 

Dean felt groggy, he was hurting all over and he was really thirsty. He heard voices around him, but wasn’t able to open his eyes even if he tried. Every time he drew in a breath he felt a stinging pain in his chest and that made him remember the firm grip the Weeping Angel had on him. Why it didn’t send him to another time he couldn’t understand, but he knew he was home in the bunker. He could feel it from the sounds and smells around him as well as Sam’s voice beside him.

"He should be waking up. Maybe we should take him to the hospital." Sam said nervously.

"He is healing, it is just taking time." Cas voice was calm and further back in the room. Dean tried to breathe in deep again and if he wasn’t lying there party unconscious he would have denied that he let out a whimper, but that’s what he did. The hurt in his chest made him wish for unconsciousness, but that obviously wasn’t an option. Sam suddenly put a hand on his shoulder and Dean swallowed hard, his limbs hurt.

"Hey, Dean. Hey. You there?"

Dean tried to open his mouth, but he wasn’t sure if he managed it.

"Dean, you with us?"

Well obviously not. He tried again, this time lifting one arm. It seemed like that worked because Sam grabbed it.

"Oh! You are here. Can you open your eyes? Come on Dean, we have been worried sick!" Sam’s voice was tired and a little panicked and Dean wanted to be able to tell his little brother that he was fine, but there was nothing getting out. He couldn’t speak and he couldn’t open his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Sam, he probably is in a lot of pain. We should let him sleep."

"Why isn’t your healing working?"

"It is, Sam. He was badly injured; it takes time to heal internal damage."

Dean heard Sam catch his breath.

"He will come back, Sam. Let him rest and you should too."

The next time Dean felt himself dive into consciousness there was only silence. He felt warm and safe, it still hurt some places but he felt better than he had the last time. While he lay still he tried to open his eyes, slowly but surely they opened and he drew in a long breath. It was dark around him, but he could see his brother’s long body on a couch. There was dim lighting in the room and dark outside, it had to be night. Carefully he lifted one arm and felt his chest where it had hurt the most. He was dressed in a t-shirt and there was no blood and he seemed whole. He tried to draw in a breath, and relaxed when he managed to do that without hurting too much.

On the table beside him stood a glass of water and a bottle with painkillers. He grunted when he tried to sit up. His body was stiff after lying still too long. How long had he been out? Dean sat up all the way leaning back against the sofa panting hard. After popping the pills and drinking the entire glass he tried to stand up, but he was too weak. He sighed and rested his head and felt himself drift into sleep.

Someone was pushing him in his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. Sam stood over him with a wrinkle in his forehead.

"Dean! Oh thank god you are awake." He smiled at him and dived in for a hug. Dean grunted a little but hugged his brother back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I’m fine, Sammy."

"Yeah?"

Dean took a deep breath. "How long was I out?"

"Almost 48 hours."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. He must have been in a pretty bad shape.

"What happened? Did you get rid of the Weeping suckers?" Dean’s voice was raspy as he spoke.

"Yeah, thanks to Mandy we managed the second angel, got the spell done and drenched it in the blood. It was scary for a while, a few more appeared in the bunker, but they all blew up and vanished."  
Dean let his head fall back again and Sam sat down on the table.

"Is your body healed up? Cas has been working pretty hard on you, he said that you had a lot of internal damage so it would take time."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, he have been pretty tense for the last days."

Dean smiled fondly before he could contain himself. He cleared his throat.

"I need something to eat." Dean announced and tried to stand up. His feet were weak and he almost fell but Sam was there to hold him up and helped him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table as Sam started to look through the fridge.

Dean walked slowly down the hall to his bedroom after eating. Sam was so tired he almost fell asleep in the kitchen so Dean insisted he went to sleep and he was tired himself.

 

Dean was dreaming. He tossed around in his bed at the flashes of sharp teeth and nails scratching at him. Empty eyes that somehow looked at him and the horrible sounds of their scream. He felt he was pinned to the bed not able to get away as the creepy Angel came at him and he just knew he would never see this place again. He woke up with a gasp and scrambled up in his bed thrust himself at the headboard panting hard. Cas was standing by the end of the bed looking curiously at him.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean looked at him with his eyes still wild, he tried hard to calm down but he just was too scared. Cas came closer very slow like he was afraid to startle him.

"Dean, say something!"

"I… uh… It was just a dream." He said still breathing fast.

Cas nodded as he reached his bed. Dean was still crawled up in the bed but he relaxed a little by having the angel by his side.

"It is over now, Dean." Cas said sitting down beside him. Dean felt the bed give a little under his weight.

"I was there, they disappeared and they will not be coming back."

Dean nodded and let go of his grip on the bed sheets. Cas stared at him with a warm look in his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me and healing me." Dean sank down on the bed again looking at the ceiling. His breathing had evened out again. He patted the pillow beside him and looked at Cas. The angel toed his shoes off and sat down beside Dean. For a while both of them rested in the comfortable silence. They listened to each other’s breathing and Dean felt himself drift off.

When he came too Cas was still there, but he was looking down at him and it felt natural to lean up to meet his lips. Cas seemed surprised at first, but he let one hand come up to cup Dean’s chin and deepened the kiss. Dean heard his own breath hitch and he dragged himself up to come closer to Cas’ warm body and he groaned when Cas pulled him closer by snaking one arm around him. They lay like that for a while making out and suddenly it seemed like Cas had enough of the slow go. He pulled his suit jacket off and the tie and skirt followed. Dean followed his lead and pulled his own t-shirt over his head and opened his jeans. That was when Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean, you alright in there?"

They both held their breaths and Dean grunted into the pillow.

"Yeah, Sam. I’m fine."

"You sure? You sound like you were struggling."

Dean felt Cas laugh at that. "Yeah, no. I’m just getting dressed, still hurts a little in the ribs."

"Uh. Okay. I’m going to get groceries, you need something?"

"Bring back beer." He told his brother. Then they listened to him walk away and as soon as the door closed Cas was all over him again.

"Eager much?" Dean teased him and Cas pressed him down on the pillows.

"I watched you get hurt by that Weeping angel…" He kissed him hard. "I saw you fall down on the floor, lifeless…" Another hard kiss. "Sam carried you home and I tried to heal you, but it was bad. Really bad, Dean…" Cas’ lips ran down his jaw to his neck.

"I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to see you again. Talk to you and tell you…" He took a deep breath and looked at him. "I have these feelings around you. I’m happy. I think it is what they call love. And I couldn’t lose you." He finally said and Dean could barely breathe.

Cas loved him? Before he could answer Cas kissed him again. This time slowly, but still full of want. Dean got his jeans off and saw his angel pull his own clothes down. Cas lay over him, holding himself up on his elbow and he kissed a trail down his jaw to his neck and over his chest. His hands pulled Dean’s boxers off and he could feel Cas’ long slender fingers around his hard cock. The feeling sent shivers up his spine and he sighed of pleasure. Cas let one hand work on his cock and the other slid down between his legs and Dean couldn’t help but spread them wide. When one finger pressed lightly against his hole; Dean arched his back and let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" Cas voice was low and husky. Dean had to swallow before he could answer.

"Yeah, yeah."

Cas let one hand rest on his hip and pressed himself against Dean so he could feel how hard he was too. Dean let his head fall back and groaned. Cas still had one finger against him and Dean took a deep breath before sitting up a little.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube. He tossed it at Cas and lay one arm over his face to hide his blush. Why was he even blushing? Cas didn’t say anything, but Dean heard him open the tube and soon after a slick finger pressed against him again. He hissed and felt his muscle tense as his long finger slid into his body. Cas stopped to let him get used to the feeling and while they waited he leaned down to kiss his lips. Dean looked up at Cas, his dark hair was messy and his eyes blue and almost shining. Dean gasped when he could see a pair of heavy wings stand up behind his angel. They were black and shiny like his hair and Dean reached out to touch them. Cas moaned and leaned into the touch. He still spent his time preparing him and soon Dean got impatient.

"Come on Cas… I ah… I need you." He looked up at him. Cas took a deep breath looking at him.

"You sure? I don’t want to hurt you."

"You won’t." Dean breathed out when he watched Cas lining himself up against Dean’s entrance and slowly started to push inside. They both groaned and Dean forced himself to relax as he pushed in slowly inch by inch. Cas was so big, he stretched him out and it hurt. It really did. Dean shut his eyes tight and his breathing was shallow. He tried very hard to relax, breathing slowly in and out.

"Dean?"

"I’m good, just… just don’t move yet." He said still keeping his eyes shut. Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead. Cas didn’t move a muscle until Dean opened his eyes and met his.

He was starting to get used to it and gave a nod. Cas pulled out slowly and the pain was back. Dean felt like it could get better but it still hurt. He had never done this before; he hadn’t even had a finger up his ass before Cas. He took deep breaths trying not to think about the fact that even with all the sex he has had in his life, he still was a virgin tonight.

By the third agonizingly slow thrust Dean felt more pleasure than pain. A sweat had broken out all over his body and when he relaxed Cas smiled knowingly at him and pushed in a bit harder. Dean cried out when he hit the spot inside and he bared his neck at the angel. Cas leaned forward and nibbled his sensitive skin on the neck before he kissed and sucked harder. Dean knew he would have a mark there later and he didn’t care. The sensation at having Cas deep inside of him seeing the powerful angel move above him with his beautiful wings was almost too much. Dean gripped the sheets as he started to feel the build- up in his stomach. They were both panting hard as Cas slammed into him again and again.

"You feel so good, Dean." Cas growled.

"Yeah, Cas… I… ah, I’m so close…" He whispered and Cas sat up to look at him.

He drove hard into him again and Dean let out a loud groan for every thrust.

"I need to come, Cas." He panted and Cas looked like he was about to come himself. Cas gripped his hard cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts and Dean’s breath went faster and faster.

"Dean… Come now!" And Dean did.

He screamed out Cas name as he shot stripes of come over the angels hand and his own chest. He breathed hard but forced himself to open his eyes and look as Cas reached his orgasm. He thrust into him hard a few more times before he gasped and Dean felt him coming warm and wet deep inside him. Dean watched him with his eyes wide. His wings glowed slightly around them and Cas’ blue eyes were filled with the light of his essence. As he came down from the high his eyes slowly went back to normal and his wings turned black like they usually was. Cas pulled out of him and Dean grunted, he was sore and tired. Cas lay down beside him with a sigh pulling Dean close and Dean was unable to keep his eyes open.

When Dean opened his eyes he saw Cas walk into the room. He was dressed in one of Dean’s old shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. Dean had to swallow at the sight of the angel’s flushed face and absolutely wild hair. He was also willing to swear that he wasn’t wearing any underwear under the sweatpants that hung so so low on his hips, and that was too hot.

"Good morning." Cas smiled and gave him a cup of hot coffee.

"To you too."

Dean took a sip of his coffee and felt absolutely amazing. Cas sat down on the bed and pulled his feet up. Looking more human than ever. Dean almost giggled.  
"I could get used to this." He said and leaned in to kiss the black haired man. Cas’ face lit up and Dean let out a long calm breath. Happy it was all over with the Weeping Angels, happy to be in a place he called home and happy to be there with his angel.


End file.
